Surviving
by Writing.Is.My.Everything1
Summary: That's what it was, just trying to survive, no longer living. After the war ended Hadrien was lost, adrift in a sea of grief and self-hatred, so he decided to leave the Wizarding World. Going onto muggle college and becoming a doctor he spends the few years of his residency drifting from hospital to hospital, until he gets an offer he just can't refuse.
1. Ep 1

**Ay, guys, welcome to the newest story I'm working on. This is a Grey's and Hp crossover, so there's spoilers for both fandoms. I chose to write this because there are maybe a handful of multi-chapter crossovers with these fandoms, so I took it upon myself to write something people may like. Hope you enjoy.** **Ep. 1**

New job, new home. Even after all this time I'm still shocked that I managed to become a surgeon, and not just a surgeon, apparently one of the best alongside Ellis Grey. I remember meeting her and her daughter for the first time, and thinking wow, she's a total bitch but her Meredith is pretty damn cool. I guess that's how I came to start working at Seattle Grace as the new head of Trauma, along with Meredith who's starting her first day as an internship.

 _ **Ding Ding Ding**_

I reach over to grab my phone off the bedside table and turn off my alarm, sighing deeply as I slide out of bed to get ready. I get dressed efficiently and head downstairs, chuckling as I see Mer wrap a blanket around herself as she chucks a pillow atop some random guy. Said guy awakes with a start and gives this kind of lopsided smirk, while also holding up a black lacy bra.

"This is, uh," The handsome guy starts, "Humiliating on so many levels." Mer finishes, snatching her bra back as I watch with a raised brow.

"You have to go." The woman I see as my little sister states simply, waddling around the couch as she tries not to trip over the blanket while handsome dude leans up with that stupid smirk.

"Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" He offers, but apparently Mer is having none of it.

"No, seriously. You have to go," She replies, tossing the man his pants, "I'm late, which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work so.."

"So, uh, you actually live here." Hottie tries as he pulls up his pants, glancing around the living room but still not noticing me in the background somehow.

"No."

"Oh." Hottie kind of looks put out which leads Mer to start babbling.

"Yes, kind of."

"Oh." Apparently that's all hottie can say at this point. "It's nice, a little dusty, odd, but it's nice." Hottie replies, turning around to peer at the stuff on the mantle.

"So how do you kind of live here?" He questions as he buttons up his pants, mirth shining in his eyes as he practically interrogates my best friend.

"It was my mother's house, I'm selling it." Smart, leave it at that Mer.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Leaving both Mer and I slightly confused as he fiddles with his belt.

"For what?" That's what I'm asking sister.

"You said was." Hottie finally looking back up at her, a slightly confused look on his face. Apparently Mer gets it because she quickly tries to reiterate on what she said.

"Oh! My mother's not dead, she's - you know what, we don't have to do the thing." Mer starts, but then shakes her head with a smile, but Hottie ain't backing down so easy.

"Oh, we can do whatever you want." Hottie flirts back, but Mer is not falling for it.

"No, the thing, exchange the details, pretend we care...look, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, okay, and when I get back down here, you won't be here, so, um, goodbye...um..." Mer trails off awkwardly, watching the hottie slip on his shirt as he smiles.

"Derek." The hottie supplies simply, leaning forward to shake Mer's hand like they didn't already skip to the sex and are meeting for the first time.

"Derek, right, Meredith." She offers in return, shaking his hand as he repeats her name back, hopping over the couch like a teenager.

"Nice meeting you." He states, smiling up at her as she goes up the stairs and passes right by me, a small smile still gracing her lips. I roll my eyes as I watch _Derek_ leave and follow Mer up the steps, walking into the bathroom once I'm sure she's in the shower.

"You know," I start, watching as she slides the door open a bit to look at me, "Giving your fuck buddy your name probably wasn't the best idea."

"Oh, bite me, Hadrien. You're just jealous I got him instead of you. Besides, I'll never see him again so there's no harm, no foul." She teases, shutting the door and effectively ending our conversation. I chuckle softly under my breath as I leave the bathroom and head downstairs to my car, not wanting to be as late as she is.

The drive to Seattle Grace is uneventful as any other and I quickly head to the Attendings lounge to grab my coat. I manage to maneuver my way through the hospital fairly easy and find my way to the lounge. I grab my coat from my locker and slip it on, sighing softly as I think about the rest of my career here.

Leaving behind my internal thoughts in the lounge I head to where the interns leave their garbage, overhearing Mer's conversation with someone named Cristina and some guy who seems a bit queer. Nope, scratch that, crushing on Mer. I peer over as Dr. Evans calls out their names plus one I don't know and watch them scramble out the door.

I see them calmly walk down the hall with quiet murmurs about 'the Nazi' when a blonde woman suddenly joins them. Stevens I'm assuming.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant, and they call her Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice." The blonde states cheerfully, Yang giving her a look while whispering something about a model. I follow behind and watch them approach the Nazi, or Dr. Bailey as I am to refer to her as. Stevens introduces herself but the short woman seems highly unimpressed ignoring the blonde to address the entire group.

"I have five rules, memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you and that's not going to change," She starts as she motions to things lying on the countertop. "Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours." Man, the first forty-eight are a real bitch.

"You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don't complain!" Bailey announces as she takes off at a brisk pace, leaving the others to almost jog to catch up.

"On call rooms," She states, opening a door to show a few bunk beds, "Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason, we clear?" Mer, being a complete idiot, raises her hand slowly.

"Yes?"

"You said five rules, that was only four." She points out, watching Bailey intently as a pager begins to go off.

"Rule number five, when I move you move." She says, brushing past the interns and glancing out me curiously before taking off in a jog down a hall, the interns following close behind.

I decide to follow them to a room when they bring a young girl off the chopper, leaning against the door as they struggle to administer Diazepam and insert I.V.'s. I almost feel bad for them when a tall african doctor brushes past me, watching the interns similar to how Buckbeak ogled prey.

"What do we have? A wet fish on dry land?" He inquires, watching them struggle and handing off a chart to Bailey.

"Dr. Bailey, let's shotgun her." I watch as Bailey hands off tasks, chuckling when Stevens gets stuck with rectal exams. I head off to speak with the Chief, smirking gently as he opens the door with a large grin.

"Come in, Dr. Black, good to have you here." Richard states, holding the door open for me to walk through before shutting it back.

"Good to be here, Richard. I like Seattle, it's nice, especially with Mer here as well." I reply easily, crossing my arms over my chest as he goes to sit behind his desk.

"Today you'll just be assisting in the Pit, getting a feel for the hospital and the way we work, along with our new head of Neuro, Dr. Shepherd." I hum absentmindedly and run a hand through my hair, glad that it finally managed to tame itself.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep out of trouble." The Chief mutters as he grabs his glasses, watching as I leave his office with a smirk. I do as the Chief says and spend the first half of my day doing sutures and checking out kids with overly worried parents. Wouldn't have it any other way.

At around noon I get a text from Mer to come join her and the others, so that's exactly what I do. I grab an apple from the bar and plop down in a seat between her and the guy, O'Malley I think.

"Hey, Mer, how's your first day going?" I ask with a slight smirk, ignoring the way the other three gape at me openly. My best friend shrugs as she takes a bite of her sandwich, eyeing my apple warily.

"So far, so good. Is that all you're gonna eat, Hadrien?" She inquires worriedly, almost like Mrs. Weasley would've.

"Yes mum, but I'll eat more at dinner, plus you're one to talk about bad eating habits." I shoot back, smiling as she laughs happily, the others finally getting over their shock as Yang asks the first question.

"Um, Meredith, how do you know the Hadrien Black?" She questions, her eyes never leaving me as I bite into the crisp, red apple.

"We've been friends for a few years." Mer replies simply, not giving away anything but enough to quell their curiosity for a bit.

"Did you know Meredith is inbred?" Yang states out of the blue, fork sticking out of her mouth as she looks at the others.

"Like it's uncommon around here to be a doctor's-" O'Malley starts, but Cristina cuts him off as she rolls her eyes.

"No, I mean royally inbred. Her mother is Ellis Grey." She explains, watching the other's reactions closely. I end up tuning out this part of this conversation, as Mer probably does the same, not too fond of the wretched woman. The conversation silences though as Dr. Burke walks up with a slightly deceiving smile.

"Good afternoon interns, it's posted but I thought I'd share the good news personally. As you know, the honour of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. As I'm running the OR today, I get to make that choice," The imposing man states, clapping George on the back in a friendly manner, "George O'Malley. You'll scrub in for an adipectomy this afternoon. Congratulations." Damn, so they chose the puppy this year.

I chuckle as George sputters out something with a mouth full of food, half of me listening to Burke talk about the procedure and the other half thinking about my own patients. Lunch ends so I follow Mer to visit her seizure patient, Katie Bryce, her parents walking in just after us. Mer tries to answer but then just goes to Bailey, unsure of what to do.

"Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them or do I ask Burke?" Mer questions in a slightly unsure tone, glancing over at me for a second.

"No, Burke's off the case. Katie belongs to the new Attending now, Dr. Shepherd, he's over there." Ah, must be the Neuro guy. I follow Mer's gaze as I sidle up beside her and shake my head as I quickly recognize him. Hottie is our new Head of Neuro, and he's just seen Mer, who spins on her heel and pulls me back through the door with her head down, Shepherd's eyes on us the whole time.

"Oh my god, Hadrien, I am dead. Uber screwed, no more career for me. I screwed my attending." Mer rambles, leaving me trying to hold back my laughter because if it wasn't so serious I'd be dying right now. I hear incoming footsteps behind us and then Hottie appears, that charming smile in place.

"Meredith, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks, pulling her into an empty stairwell with a smile at me before the door shuts behind them. I roll my eyes, because only Mer could get into this type of trouble on her first and head back to the Pit to continue helping out.

Mer shoots me a text when it's O'Malley's turn in the O.R. and I jog up to catch a seat next to her with a smirk. I ignore all the bets going on around me, until Mer is dumb enough to bet that the boy could do it, high chance in Hell of that happening.

We all watch as he manages to get to the very end of the procedure when he accidentally rips the secum, a bleeder popping up and it begins to fill with stool. He flounders with what to do and the patient's BP begins to drop, Burke ending up pulling him out of the way to finish it. Murmurs of a new nickname spread but I'm up before I hear it, following the others to this spot under some windows with a few spare beds underneath.

"007, they're calling me 007 aren't they?" George utters out sadly, looking over at the rest of us. I hop up next to Mer on a bed and invite Stevens up beside me, the two trying to reassure the puppy.

"I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered 007." He states, popping his back with a deep sigh.

"How many times do we have this, George, five, ten? Give me a number or else I'm going to hit you." Cristina interjects, sliding off her bed and goes to grab a drink from the machine. As they keep discussing it I tap into one of my Master of Death perks, seeing bonds. Mer and Cristina have a bronze bond with gold undertones, the beginning of a long-lasting friendship, while Stevens and O'Malley are connected by simple bronze ones.

I note the indigo one with Shepherd's name on it coming from Mer's heart but ignore it for now, the one coming from Cristina with Burke's name more surprising. This is one interesting group of interns. I leave the bond view as pagers begin to beep, Mer running off to Katie Bryce's 911. Not wanting to be alone with the strange interns, I head to an on-call room to get a couple of z's while the others run around for their patients.

After about three hours I head back upstairs where Mer last was to see her trying to bring Katie back, sinus coming back after the fourth shock and Shepherd comes running in, a bit too late. He asks what happens and goes off on Meredith, as if she's supposed to be perfect at this after a few hours. I follow Mer outside with Cristina hot on my ass and quickly pull her hair back as she loses the contents of her stomach in the bushes, Cristina just watching awkwardly.

Mer brushes me off and goes back inside, something whispered to Cristina and then she's gone, leaving me to take a deep breath as the rain falls from above. A couple hour later all interns are gathered in a conference room where Shepherd surprisingly asks for help, scrubbing in being the reward, leaving the exhausted med students scrambling to find the answer.

 ***Time Skip***

A few hours later I step into the elevator with Shepherd following close behind, the doors close to shutting when Mer and Christina rush up with what seems like a solution. They start speaking quickly but then I get what they're saying, it is a one-in-a-million aneurysm. The doors shut for a second but then they slide back open with Shepherd grinning slightly, saying something to the girls that gives them a bit of energy.

 _ **MG: It was an aneurysm after all, subarachnoid hemorrhage, one in a million apparently**_

 _ **HB: Hat's off to you, love. Who's scrubbing in?**_

 _ **MG: Me, but I didn't want it, not Cristina's mad I feel like he chose me because of the sex.**_

 _ **HB: Then tell him that, use that loud voice of yours.**_

 _ **MG: Good idea**_

 _ **HB: I'll see you when your shift ends, good luck in the O.R.**_

I huff gently as I head back to the lounge to get ready to leave. I slip my coat off and hang it on the hook before going to watch Mer. I note the way she looks at Shepherd when he looks back into the microscope, a sigh escaping me as I think of all the ways this could end badly. Once it's over I grab my messenger bag and sling it over my shoulder as I head for the exit, meeting Mer halfway and her filling me in about her conversation with Shepherd in the stairwell.

We take our respective cars home where Mer goes for a hot shower while I make some sandwiches, both of us starving after a long day. She comes down the stairs after a good twenty minutes and plops down into the seat across from me, a soft smile on her face.

"So, my first day was…"


	2. Ep 2

**Ep. 2 (S1)**

The next morning we're up at the asscrack of dawn to get ready for the day. I make breakfast while Mer showers and pass it to her on the way to her car, mine being more for solo driving. On the way there she tells me of her plans to find roommates, despite me being able to pay for it for a good twenty years on my own.

I watch her interview some blond woman but apparently she's too young. Stevens asks why she'd even want a roommate but won't choose one when Cristina sees Mer's extra coffee, the one she is stupidly going to give to Bailey. O'Malley makes a comment about moving out because of his mother while Mer tries to defend herself by saying the coffee isn't a bribe. They approach Bailey and I watch Mer give it to her, not listening on the conversation this time, but it doesn't go they way they had hoped.

Mer and I head to the elevator where Shepherd is waiting with that stupid smirk of his. I catch him looking at Mer from the corner of my eye and chuckle softly, this dude has it bad.

"Seattle has ferry boats." He states suddenly, glancing up from his phone for a second while Mer smiles slightly.

"Yes." Nice Mer, real nice.

"I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks, I didn't know there were ferry boats." He explains, pretty much ignoring me at this point.

"Seattle is surrounded by water on the sides." She replies, rolling her eyes happily.

"Hence the ferry boats," He smiles, walking into the elevator Mer and I following behind, "Now I have to like it here. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm from New York, genetically engineered to dislike everywhere except Manhattan. I have a thing for ferry boats." That doesn't sound creepy at all.

"I'm not going out with you." Mer informs him, not looking at him or I as she says it.

"Did I ask you to go out with me," Shepherd asks, turning to me for the first time, "Did I ask her to go out with me? I mean, I would if she wanted to." I resist the urge to roll my eyes and just keep my mouth shut, not wanting to get in between this.

"I am not dating you, and I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss." Mer explains, glancing at me with a look that pretty much tells me to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm your boss's boss." Shepherd replies, as if that's magically gonna make Mer weak in the knees.

"You're my teacher, and my teacher's teacher, and mine." Real eloquent there Mer.

"I'm your sister, I'm your daughter." The neurosurgeon mutters, leaving me slightly confused. Is that an American thing?

"You're sexually harassing me." I choke back my surprise with a couch and shake my head. Why did I get in this damn elevator?

"I'm riding an elevator." Shepherd shoots back over his shoulder, not really smiling anymore.

"Look, I'm drawing a line, it's drawn, a big line." Mer informs, glaring at me as I silently laugh at her plight.

"So, this line, is it imaginary ot do I need to get you a marker?" He jokes, said man finally turning around to face her. Mer stares at him for a second and then practically lunges at him, the folders she was carrying dropping to the ground as she kisses him. Shepherd swaps their position so she's against the wall so I take that as my cue to busy myself with my phone.

The door slides open and Mer quickly lets him go as I pick up her folders, rolling my eyes as she practically jogs down the hallway, ignoring the way he calls out to her. We head down to Trauma one where I was paged and I see Mer freeze for a second as she studies the girl, her eyes settling on a pair of ugly shoes. The shoes in her locker. I nudge her gently as we head up for a C.T. and then into the O.R. with Shepherd and Burke.

"She's going to spend a hell of a lot of time in recovery and rehab." Hottie comments as he picks around in her head, Burke working on her abdomen.

"If she survives." He replies softly, setting his forceps down.

"What is she, like, 5'2, a hundred pounds, and she's still breathing after what this guy did to her? If they catch the guy, they should castrate him." Derek spits, that little comment of his giving him some points in my book.

"See how shredded her hands are? She tried to fight back." Burke notes, looking down at her mangled fingers for a second. I clench my fist around the suction in my hand as my anger starts to bubble, but I just let it go after a minute.

"Tried to? Rape kit came back negative. She kicked his ass." Derek states, glancing up from the girl's brain to peer at us.

"So we have a warrior among us, huh?"

"Alison, her-her name is Alison." I supply softly, looking over at Mer as Derek repeats the name a little bit louder. I see something and pull it out with a pair of forceps, holding it up to try and see what it is.

"I think I may have found the cause of our rupture. What is this? Anyone know what it is?" I question curiously, peering over as Mer lets out a muttered 'oh my god'.

"Yes, Dr. Grey?" She meets my eyes and I see her visibly swallow.

"She bit it off." Mer states simply, a bit of awe in her voice as Burke asks what Alison bit off.

"That's his, his penis. She bit off his penis." A chorus of groans echo around the rom from the males, a smirk forming on my lips.

"Well, I'll be damned." I chuckle, setting said penis into a tray of ice as I see Shepherd shift subtly at the girls head. The surgery is over soon after and I quickly wash up to go down to see Cristina speaking with the douchebag doctor, Karev, I think. I keep going on and head to the put for a couple of hours until I meet Mer and O'Malley at the front desk, Mer placing the rapist's dick on the counter. Probably a bit unsanitary.

"What's that?" The puppy asks curiously, peering up at Mer like a, well, puppy.

"Don't ask, you don't want to know." Mer warns, flipping through someone's chart.

"I do want to know, really." Kid doesn't know when to quit so I intervene with a smirk.

"It's a severed penis." I comment casually, watching the watching O'Malley's face contort into one of disgust.

"Okay, I really didn't want to know." Cristina and Karev round the corner talking about hugging, and ovarian sisters but I don't know what that is so I'm going to ignore that for now. Puppy comments on the dick in a cooler making Cristina peek in, a smart ass comment leaving her mouth quickly. Mer comments on Alison's shoes and O'Malley says he knows what would help, but Mer says it's sick and twisted. I really don't want to know so I decide to grab a snack from one of the vending machines when I get a page.

I leave my drink and run down to Trauma one where I got a GSW to the chest on a teen. I manage to intubate him with little trouble but once we get him to the O.R. we have trouble finding the bullet, and when we do it's in pieces. I have to page Burke because a few are sitting a bit too close the kid's heart. I scrub out once he arrives and walk down past the entrance, walking over when I see Cristina and Mer.

"What are you guys doing down here?" I inquire curiously, plopping down beside Mer.

"Just sitting here with my penis." Mer states as if it's an everyday thing, Cristina informing me that she's hiding from Karev. I hum softly as silence descends, blissfully interrupted when Mer blurts out that she kissed Hottie making me scoff with a roll of my eyes.

"You practically attacked him, Mer." I tease, chuckling when Cristina just kind of repeats it to herself.

"In the elevator, I forgot Hadrien was there." Mer says defensively, crossing her arms over her chest with a deep sigh.

"Oh, you kissed him in an elevator with another Attending watching. Didn't know you had voyeuristic tendencies, Meredith." Cristina replies, raising a brow as we get up to leave.

"I was having a bad day, I still am having a bad day." Mer mutters, something about us being traitors under her breath.

"Oh, so this is what you do on your bad days. Make out with Dr. McDreamy." Cristian shoots back, following Mer and I down the hall. McDreamy has kind of a nice ring to it. Cristina comments on the shoe thing which leads Mer to say something but a car swerving outside the doorway distracts them. I run out to assist when I see a man covered in blood, but freeze when I note where all the blood is coming from. This is Alison's attempted rapist.

I step back as Mer runs to call security and Bailey strides up asking what we have before taking a look under the covers. She nods to herself and has them wheel the prat to O.R. One while I run to tell the Chief so Mer can scrub in. Once the Chief is informed I run back to the O.R. to scrub in, taking up position across from Bailey. She asks them why they aren't reattaching the guy's dick and Cristina answers without hesitation.

"Right, so what do we do?"

"Sew him up minus a large part of the family jewels." I mutter angrily, this guy reminding me quite a bit like Death Eaters back home.

"And his outlook?"

"He'll be urinating out of a bag for a very, very long time." Mer pipes up, a smile forming under my mask.

"Not to mention he'll never have sex again." Cristina states simply, not sympathy at all for this prat.

"Let's all take a moment to grieve. Clamp." I reply, handing it to Bailey as we finish the surgery and close the douche up. I scrub out for the second time today and head to the intern's spot, flopping down next to Karev with a groan. The others join where apparently Cristina wants Karev to have a tumor, anything to operate I guess.

"Who here feels like they don't know what they're doing?" O'Malley asks out of the blue, Karev and myself the only ones who don't raise their hands. This leads to a discussion about how all they're learning is how not to sleep, and Stevens' numb hands and her Chinese patient.

"I would say it gets better but being an intern blows, simple as that." I inform off-handedly, sitting up when Bailey walks over to us and motions for everyone to leave. I chuckle as she steals someone's chips, and head to the lounge when I see Stevens follow who I assume is her Chinese patient out into the rain. Not trusting the new intern I follow and see said woman comforting another under a makeshift shelter beside a dumpster, a large gash on the other woman's forehead.

I swear under my breath which causes Stevens to turn around in a panic, calming down when she sees it's me. I motion for her to stay and run to grab some supplies to stitch the woman up. I come back a few seconds later with a suturing kit and drag a box over to sit on while I examine her.

"nǐ huì méi shì de bié dān xīn wǒ huì bāng nǐ xiū hǎo de." _**(You're going to be okay, don't worry. I'll fix you up)**_

"xiè xiè , tài gǎn xiè nǐ le." _**(Thank you, thank you so much)**_ I do my best to smile reassuringly at her and quickly fix her up, giving her some extra supplies once I'm finished. I give the woman my number before leaving, dragging Stevens along with me. We pass by Bailey talking to Burke about something but I ignore that and continue on, branching off from her and going to check on Alison but finding McDreamy instead.

"How is she?" I ask softly, crossing my arms over my chest and studying the poor girl.

"No change."

"You've been here all night." I state, already knowing the answer from the darkening bags under his eyes.

"Mm-hmm, yup. You know I have four sisters? Very girly, tons of kids. If I was in a coma, they'd all be here, I'd want them here. I'd want them here, you know. Having no one? Can't imagine that." Shepherd states softly, finally glancing up at me from his chart.

"I can." I reply solemnly, my eyes glued to Alison as I think about all the people who died in the war. The Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Teddy…

"What're you talking about, what about your parents?" He questions gently, his eyes never leaving me.

"Dead, about 25 years on Halloween." I reply in an emotionless tone, heading out when I see Mer coming my way. I am totally gonna use my best friend as an excuse. I head to the lounge as they strike up a conversation about, I'm going to assume, the elevator kiss.

I head to the lounge to change out of my dirty clothes and gather my things, heading out the door and into an alleyway to Apparate home. Even after all this time, I still hate it, but I drove with Mer and I'm not walking seven miles in the rain. I head upstairs to take a shower and once I'm out I run into Mer, Stevens, and O'Malley in the hall, only a towel wrapped around my waist. I ignore Stevens staring as I brush past them to my attic room.

"Damn, he's hot as hell."


	3. Ep 3 (S1)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show, no matter how much I wish I did.**

We're all up at four-thirty, myself being up all night as I don't need sleep like a normal human. I hear O'Malley and Stevens arguing about rooms as they come down the hall, leaving me to roll my eyes as I get up to get dressed. I meet them in the kitchen as we head to work, me in the Pit as the Dead Baby Bike Race begins.

I suture people up as the interns come down to assist, but people are coming in faster than we're letting them go. I see them fighting over patients and hear Cristina liken it to 'candy but with blood'. Pretty apt description for a surgeon. I roll my eyes as Karev just pulls out bike spokes like a complete dumbass, leaving Mer to stitch the guy up. I move onto my next person, a woman with her skin rubbed off and gravel embedded in her.

I pick the gravel out and page Plastics as this is probably more their department before moving onto the next one. I stitch up a couple more minor injuries before going to grab a drink, coming back to see Mer stitching up her guy from talk about something and then Mer let's him go, only for the fellow Brit to spin her around and kiss her soundly. I chuckle softly under my breath as I see McDreamy smirking at her through the wall, and then talking to Mer.

Mer walks out of the room leaving Shepherd to think about whatever the hell she said. I run a hand through my hair as she comes over to me, sticking her tongue out at me as she passes, mirth shining in her eyes. I continue my work, watching as more and more people come in. This bike race was a gift from Satan himself.

I walk into the intern locker room as Mer shoves Karev against the wall, effectively chewing the prat out as McDreamy pushes past me gently. Mer catches his eyes as Karev tries to defend himself, Mer coming back for another when Shepherd steps in to grab her.

"You might want to leave before I change my mind and let her beat you to a pulp with her tiny ineffectual fists." He states, pushing Karev out of the room and practically slamming the door behind him. Mer freezes for a second and drags me out the door to head home, her raving about the day to me. When we get home we run into Stevens and O'Malley who decided to go through Ellis's surgery tapes, no respect for Mer's stuff.

Mer snaps on them and stomps upstairs as it hits ten o'clock, pulling me into her room with a growl. I watch her angrily strip down to her undergarments and puts on one of my old t-shirts.

"First this crap with McDreamy, then those two assholes just doing whatever the hell they want, and don't get me started on Alex!" She rants, crawling into bed and motioning for me to hurry up. I roll my eyes as I pull off my black t-shirt and slide off my trousers, leaving me only in my silk boxers. I slip into bed beside her and tucking my hands behind my head as she starts on one of her long ass rants, so I get comfortable as I know I'll be here probably all night.

 **The Next Morning**

" **Why is he in her bed, shirtless?" I open my eyes to see O'Malley and Stevens peering into Mer's doorway with curiosity in their eyes. I rub my face tiredly as I've only been asleep my forty-five minutes and send them my best impression of Snape's glare. I run a hand through my tousled hair and lean over to wake Mer up as the others scramble out. Mer, ever the morning person, groans and smacks my hand away before finally opening her eyes.**

" **Get out." I roll my eyes and walk out, leaving my clothes to get later and brush past the other two that were waiting outside the door. I grab a tight fitting blue long-sleeve from my closet as I tug on the usual black trousers, grabbing the dress shoes I left in Mer's room on the way down. I grab a granola bar from one of the cabinets as the others bound down the steps, all of piling into Mer's Jeep for work.**

 **Once we arrive at the hospital Mer and I split away from the bubbly ones to go meet our dark and twisty sister Cristina, with a coffee in hand for Mer, smiling at me apologetically. We walk into the building with Mer complaining about Stevens and O'Malley, with good reason to in my opinion. I stop by the coffee cart to feed my caffeine addiction and then head back to the Pit to deal with the leftovers of the race, working on the people too drunk or stupid to come in yesterday.**

 **Once I'm finished I stop to grab yet another coffee and head to the lounge to plug up my phone. Leaving that there, I stop by the guy why was declared brain dead as a result of the race. I jog back down to the Pit where I see Mer talking to her guy from yesterday who starts coughing up blood, his stitches having ripped open and swollen to the size of small melons. Karev grabs a** gurney and helps lift Viper up, Meredith climbing atop him to hold Viper's stomach together.

We wheel the guy to the O.R. where Bailey's waiting for us, said resident telling Mer to go scrub in with me while Karev starts complaining. Said dumbass storms out as Mer and I walk back in, everyone working on the guy. We manage to save the daft prat's life and I quickly scrub out, the day having passed quickly but still exhausting nonetheless. Bailey and I leave at the same time but she sees Viper's group of friends and one of them has the stupidity to ask if he'll be okay.

" **I** s he okay? No. No, he is not okay, at all. He hurled his body down a concrete mountain at full speed for no good reason. Yeah, I know you all pierce yourselves and smoke up and generally treat your bodies like your grungy asses can't break down to. Hey, that's fine, you want to kill yourselves, flying down a concrete mountain, go to it, but there are other people walking, people driving, people trying live their lives on that concrete mountain, and one of them got his brains scrambled today because one of you little sniffling no-good snot-rag -" Bailey lectures, making me pull her back a little, shaking my head in warning

She strides away angrily leaving me to go wait for Mer outside the intern's locker room. McDreamy walks up, smiles at me charmingly, and slips into the door to talk with Mer presumably. I see him walk up to her and Mer turn him down once again, but for the first time McDreamy leaves without a fight. Mer and I head off, peering into Viper's room as we leave, Mer smiling at the idiot before heading home.

When we walk in it's the same as yesterday but this time Cristina joins in, O'Malley selling her out when Mer asks what's going on. Instead of her getting mad though we decide to join in with them. Mer and I sit in Cristina's chair with her lying across my lap, the others groaning as something particularly nasty comes on the screen. I take Cristina's offer of beer and sip leisurely, much more preferable to Firewhiskey, but for now, everything is okay.


	4. Ep 4 (S1)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing y'all

I wake up on the couch after another night of Ellis's surgeries and stretch my cramped muscles. I head upstairs as Stevens walks into the bathroom, so I follow as I need to brush my teeth toom, Puppy squealing when he sees us walk in and right back out. I note the fact that Stevens is in Hello Kitty underwear, not particularly caring, and toss Mer a banana as head out the door for work.

In the car they discuss the grocery list, O'Malley complaining about the fact the ladies need tampons. He raves about the fact that he's a man and that he doesn't buy girl products, a real dick move to me. Finally, I get tired of his whining and turn to face him.

"Alright, mate, calm the fuck down. A real man would grow a pair and buy the damn tampons." I bite back, heading to get my usual coffee as I split from the interns. I meet back up with Mer before her pre-rounds as McDreamy walks with us and questions her about her breakfast, a grilled cheese as she didn't want the banana I offered. I get paged down to the E.R. where there's a kid with intense bruising on his abdomen and arms, the parents nowhere to be found.

"So, what's your name, kid?" I ask as I palpitate his stomach, watching the tiny blond boy's reaction closely.

"Tristan, but some call me Tris." He murmurs, shying away from my gaze as I glance up with a smile.

"Well, Tristan, can you tell me how this happened?" Said boy shakes his head rapidly and scrunches his nose.

"Your hands are cold." He states simply, squirming as I tickle his sides for a second. I study the varying bruises, some new and some old, smiling at the kid before going to talk to social services. I go back to wait for the kid while social services takes their sweet time, and tell him "stories" of dragons, mermaids, and mazes.

It's at least another hour and a half before they get here, my taking my leave to go help others. I keep an eye on the kid from the corner of my eye, always having a soft spot for kids after Teddy, and walk back to him when I see a brutish man that reminds me an awful lot like my uncle walk in. He sets his sights on Tristan and I recognize the anger behind bright green eyes, something I know a hell of a lot about.

I walk a bit quicker but as I see him raise his hand to strike the boy, I break into a sprint and slam the fucker into a wall, pinning him up by his neck. I growl low in my throat as he spits in my face, security coming to relieve me to go check on the kid. Said boy is hiding under the bed with his hands covering his eyes and tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, Tris, come on out buddy. He won't hurt you, I promise." I murmur softly, reaching out to him slowly. He takes my hand quickly and practically launches himself into my arms. I hold him effortlessly with one hand as I get to my feet and point to a nurse, motioning for me to come forward.

"Find Tristan's next of kin, please." I mutter quietly so the kid can't hear me and take him to a private room. I set him down in the bed and make sure there's always someone with him before meeting Mer outside of Liz Fallon's room, my memories of Ellis's scrub quite nice. We take over from the other nurses and smile at the woman, moving to her bedside as she motions us close.

"Ohh, your mom's a bigger woman." The woman states, watching us closely.

"You were her scrub nurse." Mer replies simply, smiling awkwardly as she lies to the dying woman. I ignore their discussion about Ellis, my hatred for the woman a bit large after all these years.

"As for you," Liz says as she looks up at me, "Come over here and give me a hug, son." I smile gently and bend down to hug her as asked, pushing some magic into her so that when she does finally go, it's painless. Mer and I take our leave and she asks me to go to see Ellis, knowing I wouldn't tell her no. I stay back a bit as Mer shows the woman pictures from the past, as if it will magically vanish her Alzheimer's.

We get home to Stevens and O'Malley arguing in the bathroom because the daft prick "forgot" their tampons. I roll my eyes as Mer hits up her secret stash for Stevens, or Izzie I should say since we live together, knowing I'll be doing the shopping from now on.

Mer heads back to the hospital after a couple of hours to check on Jorge Cruz, her human 2x4 apparently. I shower once everyone leaves and then head back, fresh and clean. When I get back I see O'Malley trying to stop Izzie from going into the locker room so I decide to investigate only for my anger to suddenly skyrocket. Everywhere are pictures of Bethany Whisper, Karev smirking smugly as Izzie drops trou and removes her shirt, going off on the smug bastard, at least he has the decency to look sheepish.

I glare at him as I stalk towards him, grabbing him by his collar and slamming him against the lockers like Mer did once already. I see the fear in his eyes and for once, I revel in that. I am glad that I strike fear it his heart, as I should.

"Take down the fuckin' pictures." I spit out, letting him go roughly and leaving the room before I beat the dick to a bloody pulp. I see Izzie go into one of her pre-rounds patients room and slam down one of the pictures.

"This is who I was," She says as she points to the picture, "It has nothing to do with who I am now. I'm a physician, a surgeon, and I am just as qualified as any other intern on this floor. So you're just gonna have to get over your chauvinist crap and let me do my job!" I leave before the man answers, having seen that Izzie is actually okay and not going to kill someone.

I head back to the E.R. to see Tristan with another man, smaller than the last guy and with a large smile. I walk over to make sure there's nothing but bruises and then turn to the guy who's holding him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Black, and you are?" I say, holding my hand out to the man I already like much better than the last.

"Hi, I'm Christian, Rod's ex-husband. Tristan is my biological son, not Rod's." The blond man explains, shaking my hand back and holding his son close. I go over some required pleasantries and give them a soft smile before letting the police over to document Tristan's injuries. I go back to Liz's room once more but before I enter I hear Mer laughing, but I know it's not happy laughter.

"What's her diagnosis?" Ah fuck, she found out about Ellis.

"Alzheimer's, early onset." Mer mutters, me taking that as my cue to leave when I hear Liz call Ellis a bitch. I plop down next to the ladies after I grab my coffee and smirk at Cristina as she calls Izzie perfect and says she'd go naked all the time, and that she also hates Izzie. Izzie leaves after a page from Bailey leaving Cristina and Mer to speak with, the three of us talking about Liz.

Once they leave I take a deep breath and turn to see Remus and Siri on either side of me. They wear matching smirks as they lean back against the bench, not saying anything just yet.

"You know, that blonde chick thinks you're cute." Siri comments off-handedly, looking at me sideways and then at the hospital.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to mess around with her anyway." I reply, looking over at him.

"Aw, c'mon, Harry. You could be the hot shot of this hospital." I roll my eyes at Siri and turn to Remus with a sigh.

"How are they?" Remus dons a slightly sad look and shakes his head softly.

"You need to stop worrying about us, Harry. We're okay now." He soothes, hazel eyes watching me as if I'm still the 3rd year he met on the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll always worry about you guys, it's my fault you never got to see your son." I whisper softly, leaning forward with my elbows resting on my knees as I take in the sunset.

"No, Cub, it wasn't. We gave our life willingly to save others. Do not take blame for something you didn't do." Siri warns, smiling gently as he fades away once again. I sigh deeply as I put my head in my hands, only to look up when the others walk past. They don't ask as we go home for the night, my thoughts elsewhere entirely.


	5. Ep 5 (S1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show

I'm up at four am to get ready today. Once I'm dressed I grab a granola bar on my way out the door and head to the hospital. I stop by the lounge as usual to put my stuff away and then stop to get my coffee, Sarah handing me my usual with a smile as I hand her some cash. I smile back politely before walking to the O.R. viewing platform overseeing Mer's surgeon.

"I wish I could hold a heart." O'Malley, or George I guess, murmurs sadly.

"A monkey could hold a heart." I reply sharply, sipping my drink leisurely.

"George, I need more ice and chips." Izzie states as she sits down beside the puppy.

"Who else did you invite?" George groans, while Cristina just shakes her head.

"Izzie, we said the list was jocks only. Surgery, Trauma, Plastics. Who else?" Cris states, giving Izzie a slightly exasperated look.

"Just some people from Peds." I roll my eyes, of course you did Iz.

"You invited the preschoolers to Meredith's house. The next thing you'll say is you invited the shrinks." I chime in, raising a brow at the blond, a smirk on my lips as she looks away sheepishly.

"She invited the quacks. This party is D.O.A." Cris mutters as Karev walks in, myself immediately blocking out the conversation when he sits down. I watch the surgery progress and as Mrs. Patterson's heart finally beating on it's own again. I go to leave but then something catches my eye, Mer's glove is ripped at the nail. Sometimes having enhanced eyesight is a real bitch.

I walk out to meet Mer outside the hallway, both of walking until we run into McDreamy that is. He asks about the heart and smiles as the elevator doors slide shut. I lean against the wall as I scroll through my emails for anything important, glancing up at Mer every so often.

"I think I did something to the heart when I was holding it. I nodded off a little, squeezed it." She suddenly admits, me having already known this I just play it off as casual.

"Oh please, the heart's a tough muscle, it'd take at least a squeeze or two." I reply smoothly, putting my phone back into my pocket.

"My nail popped the glove, cut straight through. Hadrien, what if I punctured Mrs. Patterson's heart?" Mer asks quietly, the nervousness obvious in her voice. I step up beside her and look down so she can see that I'm being honest, not that I'd ever lie to her about something this important.

"If you had punctured it you'd have known when they reperfused, but they got it beating, she's okay." I explain gently, slinging my arm over her shoulders in a brotherly manner.

"So I shouldn't tell Burke?" Well fuck.

"Yes, you should still tell him even though nothing happened." I finally answer, leaving her as the doors slide open at my stop. I'm paged to a room with a woman who has bullae in her lungs, George taking notes as she's prepped for surgery. I have a nurse page me when they go into surgery and go head to another room where Izzie's talking to some guy about his bowel obstruction.

I stand against the wall as they talk, Izzie writing down notes and caring for the guy. I leave and see Burke hand Cris a latte, a strange thing indeed. I hum softly to myself, wondering if there's something there, but deciding not to worry about that now as I'm paged to O.R. three. We get a scope in her when we see something strange, someone left a damn towel in her.

I assist in the retrieval and swear under my breath, woman had a towel in her for five years. I scrub out while Bailey closes and follow them down the hall as Bailey gives orders. George ends up inviting Bailey to the party, leaving me to ponder how bad I'm going to regret this party in the morning.

I work down in the E.R. as my day passes by, overly eager to go to a party and let go of everything. I end up suturing four guys who decided to throw knives at each other, real bright those guys, and one four year old girl who fell from the tree before I go find Mer. I see her talking to McDreamy so I hang back until she runs in the direction of Mrs. Patterson. Mer says something and then I hear her admit to her glove, in front of the husband.

Turns out her ventricular walls were weak, Mer and Burke having to meet with the Chief and legal in the morning. I stop by the cafe for some food before passing the interns by with a smile, eyeing George and his inflated glove with a face before shaking my head and moving on. I see Cris and Burke once again on my way to the Pit this time and stop in to check on Karev, who's still being a douche to the drug addict when McDreamy discharges the man.

Izzie walks in a few minutes later with a chart, her displeasure at being late for the party evident on her face. I take my leave and jog down to the lounge to grab my stuff before heading home. I meet Mer in the driveway and nod knowingly, she just came home from dealing with her mother so she really needs a drink. Honestly, same though.

She demands to know where Izzie is but she's not here, and then we see Cris dancing on a table so Mer lets go. I grab a beer as I watch them dance, taking George's place on the table when he declines to dance. I feel the effects of four beers an hour later as we play cards, me having to strip down to my boxers as Cris calls a royal flush. I gulp down some tequila, Mer's favorite, and thank Merlin I remembered to put on my glamours this morning.

I glance out the window as I see Mer dancing on the porch, McDreamy leaning against his car, Mer taking the bait. She kisses him as well as a drunken woman can and then follows him into the car, not seeing Bailey walking up to their car after an hour. Oh damn, that's not good.

The next morning I wake up on the couch, thankfully still in my boxers, and peer up at the door as Izzie walks in. I down half a bottle of water as Izzie downs the rest of someone's beer, none of ours sadly, though that doesn't stop her. I shower quickly, feeling the effects of my hangover, however little they may be. I down a scalding cup of coffee before grabbing another, a voice in the back of my head telling me that my addiction is probably unhealthy, but another part of me saying fuck it.

Mer tells us about her one month probation, hell for an intern, and then heads to see her mother and lawyers. I check on both patients from yesterday, the addict apparently having fallen after I left. He's fine though so I try to head to an on-call room to get some more sleep, but when I see Cris walk in there after Burke I figure that's not the best idea.

That night we all clean up the house, said place looking like a damn trainwreck after last night, but I surprisingly don't regret any of it.

I'm up at four am to get ready today. Once I'm dressed I grab a granola bar on my way out the door and head to the hospital. I stop by the lounge as usual to put my stuff away and then stop to get my coffee, Sarah handing me my usual with a smile as I hand her some cash. I smile back politely before walking to the O.R. viewing platform overseeing Mer's surgeon.

"I wish I could hold a heart." O'Malley, or George I guess, murmurs sadly.

"A monkey could hold a heart." I reply sharply, sipping my drink leisurely.

"George, I need more ice and chips." Izzie states as she sits down beside the puppy.

"Who else did you invite?" George groans, while Cristina just shakes her head.

"Izzie, we said the list was jocks only. Surgery, Trauma, Plastics. Who else?" Cris states, giving Izzie a slightly exasperated look.

"Just some people from Peds." I roll my eyes, of course you did Iz.

"You invited the preschoolers to Meredith's house. The next thing you'll say is you invited the shrinks." I chime in, raising a brow at the blond, a smirk on my lips as she looks away sheepishly.

"She invited the quacks. This party is D.O.A." Cris mutters as Karev walks in, myself immediately blocking out the conversation when he sits down. I watch the surgery progress and as Mrs. Patterson's heart finally beating on it's own again. I go to leave but then something catches my eye, Mer's glove is ripped at the nail. Sometimes having enhanced eyesight is a real bitch.

I walk out to meet Mer outside the hallway, both of walking until we run into McDreamy that is. He asks about the heart and smiles as the elevator doors slide shut. I lean against the wall as I scroll through my emails for anything important, glancing up at Mer every so often.

"I think I did something to the heart when I was holding it. I nodded off a little, squeezed it." She suddenly admits, me having already known this I just play it off as casual.

"Oh please, the heart's a tough muscle, it'd take at least a squeeze or two." I reply smoothly, putting my phone back into my pocket.

"My nail popped the glove, cut straight through. Hadrien, what if I punctured Mrs. Patterson's heart?" Mer asks quietly, the nervousness obvious in her voice. I step up beside her and look down so she can see that I'm being honest, not that I'd ever lie to her about something this important.

"If you had punctured it you'd have known when they reperfused, but they got it beating, she's okay." I explain gently, slinging my arm over her shoulders in a brotherly manner.

"So I shouldn't tell Burke?" Well fuck.

"Yes, you should still tell him even though nothing happened." I finally answer, leaving her as the doors slide open at my stop. I'm paged to a room with a woman who has bullae in her lungs, George taking notes as she's prepped for surgery. I have a nurse page me when they go into surgery and go head to another room where Izzie's talking to some guy about his bowel obstruction.

I stand against the wall as they talk, Izzie writing down notes and caring for the guy. I leave and see Burke hand Cris a latte, a strange thing indeed. I hum softly to myself, wondering if there's something there, but deciding not to worry about that now as I'm paged to O.R. three. We get a scope in her when we see something strange, someone left a damn towel in her.

I assist in the retrieval and swear under my breath, woman had a towel in her for five years. I scrub out while Bailey closes and follow them down the hall as Bailey gives orders. George ends up inviting Bailey to the party, leaving me to ponder how bad I'm going to regret this party in the morning.

I work down in the E.R. as my day passes by, overly eager to go to a party and let go of everything. I end up suturing four guys who decided to throw knives at each other, real bright those guys, and one four year old girl who fell from the tree before I go find Mer. I see her talking to McDreamy so I hang back until she runs in the direction of Mrs. Patterson. Mer says something and then I hear her admit to her glove, in front of the husband.

Turns out her ventricular walls were weak, Mer and Burke having to meet with the Chief and legal in the morning. I stop by the cafe for some food before passing the interns by with a smile, eyeing George and his inflated glove with a face before shaking my head and moving on. I see Cris and Burke once again on my way to the Pit this time and stop in to check on Karev, who's still being a douche to the drug addict when McDreamy discharges the man.

Izzie walks in a few minutes later with a chart, her displeasure at being late for the party evident on her face. I take my leave and jog down to the lounge to grab my stuff before heading home. I meet Mer in the driveway and nod knowingly, she just came home from dealing with her mother so she really needs a drink. Honestly, same though.

She demands to know where Izzie is but she's not here, and then we see Cris dancing on a table so Mer lets go. I grab a beer as I watch them dance, taking George's place on the table when he declines to dance. I feel the effects of four beers an hour later as we play cards, me having to strip down to my boxers as Cris calls a royal flush. I gulp down some tequila, Mer's favorite, and thank Merlin I remembered to put on my glamours this morning.

I glance out the window as I see Mer dancing on the porch, McDreamy leaning against his car, Mer taking the bait. She kisses him as well as a drunken woman can and then follows him into the car, not seeing Bailey walking up to their car after an hour. Oh damn, that's not good.

The next morning I wake up on the couch, thankfully still in my boxers, and peer up at the door as Izzie walks in. I down half a bottle of water as Izzie downs the rest of someone's beer, none of ours sadly, though that doesn't stop her. I shower quickly, feeling the effects of my hangover, however little they may be. I down a scalding cup of coffee before grabbing another, a voice in the back of my head telling me that my addiction is probably unhealthy, but another part of me saying fuck it.

Mer tells us about her one month probation, hell for an intern, and then heads to see her mother and lawyers. I check on both patients from yesterday, the addict apparently having fallen after I left. He's fine though so I try to head to an on-call room to get some more sleep, but when I see Cris walk in there after Burke I figure that's not the best idea.

That night we all clean up the house, said place looking like a damn trainwreck after last night, but I surprisingly don't regret any of it.


	6. Ep 6 (S1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show

I honestly hate mornings. I lie in bed as my alarm buzzes and thunder booms overhead. I run a hand through my hair and get dressed quickly, going downstairs to join Mer to head to work. We park beside McDreamy and I quickly walk away, not interested in that conversation, so I take the stairs this morning.

I pass by Cris as she leaves a lab room, Burke coming out behind her with a small smile. I head to my first patient of the day, a woman named Annie Connors with a large tumor on her stomach. How someone lets it get this bad, I'll never know. Karev greets the woman kindly, a strange thing for the prat, but whatever. Burke walks in so Karev begins to present, leaving said intern to wheel her up to C.T. with me, until I'm called to O.R. One.

I end up with a GSW to the left side of his chest and another guy with a knife sticking out from his left side between ribs three and four. As the second guy is in more imminent danger I decide page Burke as the knife is so close to the heart, and take the other to a room. It's about an hour to open, find the bullet that is miraculously still intact, and then to close.

I run a hand through my hair once I scrub out and head back to Ms. Connor's room. I listen to Burke, Bailey, and Shepherd as they discuss how to go through with Ms. Connor's surgery but they somehow end up on her lack of will to live, yet that is not how I see it. I follow Burke to her room where they discuss it with the patient, the mom finally speaking up about the surgery.

"No, no, Annie. She will have the surgery." The mom states, clearly distraught over this.

"I think that is a very wise decision." Burke replies, smiling down at the patient gently.

"On one condition, I don't want him there." Annie says, pointing at Karev with hurt clear in her eyes. He asks what he did wrong, definitely something apparently, but she ignores him.

"If he's in the surgery, I'm not having it," She says, finally looking at Karev, "That's how I live with myself."

"Okay, Miss Connors. Dr. Karev." Burke murmurs, taking the douchebag with him while the mother runs to make a call to whoever. I look at Annie and move to her right side, tilting my head to the side while donning my nicest smile, albeit the fakest one. It's rare I smile for real anymore without it being fake or malicious.

"What did he say?" I ask simply, leaning against the railing while not putting any weight on it.

"It doesn't matter, and you don't have to talk to the nasty tumor lady either. I mean, I let it get this bad. How much sympathy do I deserve?" She mutters, not looking me in the eye as she speaks, clueing me into what the prat must have said.

"I'm going to say it was apparently rude, but I wouldn't listen to him. He is the douchiest intern in the entire program, and no one particularly likes him. Plus, you shouldn't listen to what anyone says," I state gently, placing my hand over hers, watching as tears gather in her eyes, "You have your reasons for not coming in, but that doesn't make you a 'nasty tumor lady'. It makes you a woman who is obviously terrified of the hospital."

"Thank you," She whispers, the tears rolling down rosy cheeks as I smile down at her softly. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking out, making no indication I knew that Dr. Bailey was listening in. I go get another coffee before surgery as I know I'll most likely need it and head to which room we'll be operating in.

I grab my scrub cap, the one Hermione sent me when she found out I was going to be a surgeon. Little snitches against a black background that, had I been in the Wizarding World, would actually zip around. I go down to eat with Mer and Cris who are discussing McDreamy's obvious favoritism, that is until Izzie and Karev join us. The dick talks about the surgery and how he's off but it's the comment about Burke getting into Cris's scrubs that irks me the most.

"If I stuck this fork into his thigh, would I get in trouble?" I wonder allowed, glaring at the little prick as he subtly squirms in his seat under my gaze. Thank you Snape for teaching me the death glare.

"Not if you made it look like an accident." Mer replies, apparently all for the maiming of Karev. George plops down between Mer and Iz with a muttered 'hey' as they finish eating, the puppy embarrassingly trying to ask Mer out but undoubtedly failing. I pass by Mer as I go, but she grabs my sleeve and pulls me in close.

"I need you to work your magic on Mr. Levangie, he needs DBS but he won't agree." Knowing she doesn't mean my literal magic as she's not dumb enough to say it in a crowded hospital, I raise a brow in question as to what she wants.

"And you want me to…" I trail off, crossing my arms over my chest and sighing softly.

"Talk to him, convince him, Hadrien." She explains, pointing to an open door down the hall with a puppy dog eyes. Damn, she knows how to play me. I groan inwardly but go down to the room anyway, knocking on the doorframe before stepping inside.

"Hello, Mr. Levangie, I'm Hadrien Black. Do you know what I want most in the world," I start, watching the older man closely, "I want my wife and son back. I'd do anything to have them happy, would you do the same for your daughter? All she wants is for you to walk her down the aisle, if I had been blessed with a daughter I would do this for her." I turn on my heel as the man silently contemplates what I said, glaring half-heartedly at Mer as I pass, now having to run to get to the O.R. on time.

I tie my scrub cap on quickly before washing up, not looking up when Mer sticks her head in to tell McDreamy that Mr. Levangie has agreed to DBS if they do it today. I don my gloves as Shepherd leaves, practically running away when Mer tries to talk to Bailey about what she saw. I take a deep breath as Mer's face falls and am slightly glad when she leaves, that means I finally start the surgery.

I see Cris and George struggling with retraction but at this point I can't care too much, more intent on saving Annie's life. I do my best to help isolate the small bleeders, but they keep popping up faster than we cauterize them. Her arteries are thick as hell which means we need more blood, but that's the least of our struggles as George slips a bit, dropping the tumor a bit.

I swear softly as we keep trying to resect the tumor, but it's harder than we had expected. Shepherd strides in as we get yet another bag of o-neg and it seems Shepherd is facing as much of a struggle as we are. Iz walks in and says that she had to recrack Mr. Harper's chest, shocking all of us as Karev and Iz argue where we scrub out. Something suddenly blows and we don't have anymore blood, there's too much damage. We do our best to squeeze off the bleeding but she's losing too much so Shepherd starts CPR, to no avail though and in the end it doesn't matter.

"Time of death, 11:42." I call out, removing my mask and glancing up as Karev runs through with the blood a bit too late. I scrub out and head to the lounge while Bailey goes to tell the mother, something I am glad I don't have to do. I sling my bag over my shoulder and step outside, finally breathing out as rain pours down around me. I glance to my left, and see a tumorless Annie, smiling over at me.

"You tried, Dr. Black, don't beat yourself up over it." She says softly, making me chuckle drily.

"I am truly sorry." I whisper, walking off and doing my best to not wallow in the fact that there is now another person I couldn't save.


	7. Ep 7 (S1)

Ugh, why did I become a doctor. I did not think the early morning thing through. I apply glamours as I head down to the bathroom, only to see McDreamy leaving Mer's room while looking around to make sure the others don't see him. I roll my eyes as I stand in Mer's doorway with a raised brow.

"You're an idiot." I state simply, going on down to the bathroom to brush my teeth, chuckling as Mer lets out a loud groan. I hop in for a quick shower, and then rush to get dressed before heading out with the others, who I'm assuming saw McDreamy leave if the way they're acting is any indication. As soon as I put my stuff in my locker I'm paged to a girl with abdominal pain and a fever, her mom a total bitch.

I watch as Mer does the exam after the girl's parents leave, but I have to leave her with said doctor as I'm paged about a GSW. I take in the guy who got shot, on purpose, and shake my head at people's stupidity. Once I make sure Mr. Digby is somewhat okay I go to consult on a guy who swallowed his girlfriend's keys, and all he needs is a Bronchoscopy.

I run back to Digby and take him to C.T., where Burke and Bailey both recognize the idiot, only to find out that Claire had a botched gastric bypass. Most likely to please that mother of her.

I let Bailey and Mer talk to the parents and let them know to page me when we go in for surgery. I go to help Iz while I wait and roll my eyes as the girl whines on about the dumbass who swallowed his keys. I make sure the blond has everything under control I do my best to find Digby once again, chuckling slightly as he makes light of his hemopneumothorax, joking with Karev about something to do with Iowa.

I run to the coffee cart for a pick-me-up and down the entire thing on the way back up to Claire's room, having to leave soon after the mother walks in. I stand with the others as they discuss Mer sleeping with McDreamy when George mentions that a doctor was drinking. I decide to leave before I can be implicated and go assist Burke with Digby but it seems he has it so I scrub in with Bailey and Mer.

I ignore Bailey talking about Mer and McDreamy, like every other time, and grimace when Mer's covered in something vile. I finish up with Bailey and head back to Izzie, rolling my eyes as the girl continues to bitch while Iz removes the keys. I find Mer entering the locker room and grimace once more at the smell this time.

"Go shower, you reek like hell, Mer." I call as I pass, going to Burke once more and helping Karev try to find another source of infection. We search everywhere but it ends up being a new tat on his calf, a very infected tattoo. He's wheeled up to ICU and started on antibiotics, so I decide to peek in on Shepherd's surgery, the anesthesiologist on call asleep when I walk in.

Shepherd says something to Dr. Taylor, who storms out while McDreamy resumes the surgery, so I head to ICU only to see Digby flatlining. I take the paddles and shock him once, then twice but no change when Karev starts CPR, but just like Annie it doesn't bring him back. I toss the paddles to a nurse and sigh deeply, running a hand through my hair tiredly.

After running between three different patients I am exhausted and in need of a strong drink. I drive home to see Iz icing a cake, telling us that it's chock-full of unrelenting rage apparently. Iz suddenly stating that Mer's falling for McDreamy, I mean, he isn't her soulmate after all but that is not my business. I grab a bottle of water instead of my prefered strong liquor and stagger up to my room, collapsing on to my bed with a tired groan of exasperation. God, I hate my job sometimes.


	8. Ep 8 (S1)

I hate everything. I slap the snooze button on my alarm blindly before slowly sitting up, stumbling out of bed to get dressed. I put on my usual attire and then grab my keys, walking past Mer's door and seeing McDreamy getting dressed. I head downstairs and grab a cupcake on my way out, leaving the kitchen before they can start talking.

I grab two cups of coffee as soon as I enter the hospital and glance around as I feel a magical presence in the room, the first one since I started working here. I take the steps two at a time and end up outside a Mr. Duffy's room as Mer leaves, peering at the man curiously.

"Hello, I'm Hadrien Black, could I ask why you're here." I inquire curiously, crossing my arms over my chest as he regards me silently.

"I have visions, but they think I'm having seizures." He finally answers, opening his mouth to probably say something when his eyes glaze over slightly, his entire body tensing up. I check his eyes and go to page Shepherd when he suddenly smiles up at me cheekily.

"Wow, I didn't know I was in the presence of a hero, also seems you have a thing for redheads Mr. Potter." Mr. Duffy states casually, his eyes on me as I freeze momentarily, wondering how he knows that. Without another word I leave his room and look in on Bailey's surgery, moving onto something else when I see she doesn't need anything. I see Burke step in to assist George with an intubation and end up in the E.R. suturing up kids and setting splints before an ortho doc can get here.

I end up with a break so I grab some food as I didn't eat breakfast, eating outside in the sun. I scarf down a sandwich and some chips before going up to assist Burke with a difficult patient. I spend a couple of hours trying to find an answer to the problem, but in the end I need to go assist a nurse with a difficult intubation.

I overhear Cris talking about how George needs to get laid but damn do I not want to hear that. I manage to intubate the difficult patient, a small child who hates hospitals, and then I have something akin to an epiphany. I think I have a solution to Karev's problem so I track the douchey intern down and stop him.

"A bovine xenograft." I state simply, hoping he catches on before going up to watch Shepherd's surgery. Apparently the guy is slowly being paralyzed.

I leave the surgery halfway through and just head home, glad to be done with this shift and the supposed psychic. I try to ignore it when I get home but I just keep thinking about it until I come to the conclusion they guy's a squib at best. That's the only way he could know this stuff anyway,

I stumble up the stairs tiredly, unsure why I'm so exhausted as of late but ignoring it in favor of flopping forward on my bed. I close my eyes slowly and the last thing I see is a flash of red, then nothing at all.


	9. Ep 9 (S1)

"Hadrien get up!" I scramble out of bed as someone flops down on top of me. I look up to see Mer grinning down at me and roll my eyes, of course she was the one who did it. I slowly rise to my feet and glare at my best friend.

"Rude." She laughs as I grab my clothes from my closet and gets dressed, watching me with this weird look on her face. I sling my bag over my shoulder as I walk down to the bathroom to brush my teeth, Mer following behind me.

"Mer, what?" I finally ask, turning on the water as she sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"What am I doing with Derek? I mean, what is it?" She murmurs, looking down at the floor the same way she used to when Ellis would scold her.

"Sex? Dating?" I supply, dropping my tooth brush back in the holder and brush past her down to the kitchen. I grab a random fruit on my way out the door and slide into my car, not in the mood to be around the others right now.

I go to do a cystoscopy with Burke whose patient is apparently having abdominal pain but he doesn't need me so I step in with the Chief and Bailey. I note the struggle he has seeing and then leaves room after dropping an instrument, so I follow.

"Chief, what's up with your eyes?" I ask quietly, walking with him as I untie my scrub cap and stuff it into my pocket.

"I don't know Hadrien, I don't know. You are not to speak of this." He mutters gruffly, so I roll my eyes and head to C.T. where I found out George got Syphilis. And they're talking about it with a nurse in the room, real smart. Everyone knows they're gossips in this hospital. The interns go find Burke while I head to get my first coffee of the day.

I run a hand through my hair as I stop by the E.R. desk and take a couple of cases. A kid with a broken arm, older woman with intense headaches, and two teens with an allergic reaction to poison oak in unseemly places. I join the others for lunch where we end up talking about George's syph and Karev being deeply disturbed.

"Everyone's got a secret, now yours is out in the open." The douche states in a matter-of-fact tone, kind of reminding me of Ernie Macmillan from school.

"Oh, yeah, Alex? What's yours?" Cris asks with a raised brow, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine." He fires back, that strange grin on his face.

"Bet you got some serious kinky skeletons in your closet." I did not want to think about that.

"What's in my closet is none of your business." Cris says as Karev just keeps grinning. I take my tray once lunch ends and follow George to give him some penicillin. Mer opens the curtain as George drops trou and comments on his 'cute butt'. Next is Iz who hops on a desk and then Cris, so I decide to just grab the damn needle and help the idiot out.

"It is a cute butt, George." I call out over my shoulder, then all of us are called to a conference room to talk about the spread of Syph going around the hospital. I get ready to leave as I'm certainly not doing anything but sleeping, but Richard shakes his head so I guess I have to stay.

"Now, Patricia will give a safe-sex demonstration." I groan inwardly but keep my face impassive as said woman pulls out a banana, I have spent 25 years without the sex talk and now I'm getting it from someone I don't even know.

I see Shepherd walk in and say something about getting an M.R.I. so I follow them out and down, silencing Richard's protest with a sharp look as he knows I'll call Adele in a heartbeat. I ignore Shepherd's sly smirk as we effectively sneak down to to the M.R.I room, leaning against the door as Shepherd gets him ready. Once we've got the scans; we see that there's a tumor pressing on his optic nerve but at least it's operable.

"Derek, Hadrien will be in there with you, think of him as a glorified nurse." Richard states, smirking at me as he leaves Shepherd and I alone, until Mer walks in. I have Shepherd page me whenever the surgery begins and head to get another cup of coffee, I have no idea why I'm so tired lately. I scrub in with Burke with his friend and do whatever is that's needed of me. It's a quick procedure so I'm in an out in about two hours and heading to stop by the cafe for some more food.

The clock hits seven and I'm paged to start the surgery with the other super secret surgeons. I'm not surprised with McDreamy's choices and the surgery is an easy success. I finish up for Bailey as she goes to deal with whatever Cris and Iz got into. I pass by Mer and Shepherd, hearing the world Alzheimer's and walk a bit quicker as that is not a conversation I want to be a part of.

I stop by the attending lounge to grab my stuff and stop by to check on Richard again before meeting Mer at the entrance, nodding to Shepherd as he joins us. We stop but as we turn around Derek freezes at the sight of a gorgeous redheaded woman, hair the same color as the red from my dream.

"Meredith, I am so sorry." He says, turning to look at the woman with a forced smile.

"Addison. What are you doing here?"

"You'd know if you bothered to return my calls," She replies, her tone slightly icy, she turns to Mer and I, "Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd." Oh my fucking Merlin. I hear Mer say her last name in whispered shock before She-Shepherd continues.

"And you must be the woman screwing my husband." Shit, shit, this is not good. I pull Mer away with a sharp glare at Shepherd and lead her across the street to a bar, both of us in need of a drink.

"He's married." Mer whispers, dragging me to a booth in the back, hurt shining in her eyes.

"He's married to my soulmate." Guess Mr. Duffy was right about my thing for redheads. Mer gapes up at me and then shakes her head, pained laughter bubbling out of her. I go grab a couple of shots from Joe and down one after the other, both of us feeling pain at this point.

"How do you know, Hadrien?" She finally asks, looking up at me with eyes filled with tears that won't fall.

"When she looked at me, I felt the bond snap into place. She's the one." I explain simply, handing over her fifth shot while I'm at about eight. Man, we have a thing for tequila.


	10. Ep 1 (S2)

I end up heading back to the hospital after my tenth shot to speak with the lying prick, leaving Mer to drink with the others for a bit. I see him still speaking with his wife and shying away from her fingers as she reaches up to touch his hair.

I hear her sarcastically say that she wants them to reminisce about their wedding and then fall into bed. I stalk towards the prat with the intent to beat the fuck out of him, but then I'm paged down to the E.R. where the bartender from Joe's apparently passed out. . We all end up glaring at the prat as he walks up, me grabbing him by the collar of his coat as he goes to follow.

"No, you leave her the hell alone. You go near her, and I will ruin you without a second thought." I growl, shoving him back and running out in the rain to drive Mer home.

Once home Mer manages to get out of the car and just collapses, her knees falling under her as she finally feels the toll of the day weigh down on her. I carry her up to her room, putting her in one of my t-shirts before climbing into bed with her, pulling her close.

She cries for the first time in a while. Ugly, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as sobs rack through her tiny body, all for that married douchebag. I hold her until she falls asleep, finally crying herself dry. I leave a note for her before heading back to the hospital as my shift starts in an hour anyway.

I see Mer leave the locker room with Bailey after a few minutes, using my gift to find out someone requested her. I check my cases to make sure they're done right, then check in on Mer, only to see her walking away with my soulmate. None of that can ever be good.

I'm paged to the room with both of them where they're discussing T.T.T.S. and how She-Shepherd will try to fix it. I stand in the doorway as I monitor Mer more than the patient and do my best not to growl at her subtle digs at my little sister. She smirks at me as she passes and I follow her as Mer goes to order an ultrasound.

"So, you're the Head of Trauma?" She questions me as she walks, her red stilettos clicking on the floor rhythmically.

"That's me, Hadrien Black." I reply softly, holding out my hand as she smiles over at me.

"Addison, a pleasure to meet a General Surgeon better than Ellis Grey." She states, shaking my hand respectfully as an almost inaudible gasp escapes from between scarlet lips. So she feels the bond as well.

"I look forward to working with you." She murmurs, leaving me to wish I had never found the Hallows all those years ago. Had I not, I wouldn't have a soulmate married to my little sister's boyfriend. Yeah, a real fuckin' picnic. I watch her round a corner and sigh deeply, for once in my life wishing I was with my parents.

I'm paged to the E.R. to consult on something that should've been for an ortho specialist. I set the man's leg up in a temporary splint and then wait for the other doctor, smiling when I see it's actually the head of the department. I watch as she schedules the man for surgery and hold out my hand respectfully, with what I hope is a charming smirk on my face.

"Hadrien Black, Head of Trauma, a pleasure to meet you." I state slowly, peeking at her bonds for a second. Hm, who the hell is Arizona Robbins?

"Calliope Torres, Head of Ortho." She replies, shaking my hand soundly and giving me one hell of a smile.

"Will Mr. Greyson be okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's a simple surgery, just a titanium rod in his femur." She explains, walking with me as I sign over his case file. I decide to go check up on the T.T.T.S patient but ask Calliope out for lunch before running off. I stop just outside the door when I see Mer inside, listening to what she says.

"What does it take to go after another woman's husband?" The patient suddenly asks, throwing me for a loop if I'm honest.

"Excuse me?" Mer, I know you heard her.

"Happened to me. Jeff moved in with the long-legged miniskirt who answered his phone three weeks into my pregnancy," She explains, fixing me with a look "By the way, that gel is really cold."

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry about you husband." Mer, don't apologize to her.

"Are you sorry about Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd's husband?" Well fuck. Mer changes the subject while the patient keeps talking, like Mer is really gonna talk about it. Mer strides out so I make my way to lunch with Calliope, glad for the distraction. I grab two cups of coffee on the way outside where I find her sitting by a window with two trays of food.

"Thanks, here, vanilla latte with extra pump of espresso." I state with forced cheerfulness, plopping down beside her to eat.

"So what's this lunch for?" She asks casually, watching me with dark eyes and cute smirk.

"I have no friends." I say, before actually thinking about what I said until she starts to chuckle at my expense.

"Okay, no, I have four friends but they're interns and their drama is killing my spirit." I explain, hoping she doesn't think I'm weird.

"Ah, you're Grey's best friend aren't you? The one that hangs with the group of misfits?" She wonders aloud, humming softly as if she knows something and then smiling.

"So, do you have a thing for one of them? I know Stevens is a model, Yang is kind of hardcore, and you are Grey's best friend so you have to be sleeping with someone." I choke on my coffee as soon as those words leave her mouth and shake my head.

"No, no. I am not sleeping with anyone, especially not Mer, she's like my little sister." I state clearly, hoping to get my point across.

"Oh c'mon, you could have your pick of the entire hospital. Everyone's been talking about you and Shepherd since you guys walked in." I raise a brow at that little bit of information and lean forward a bit.

"Why are they talking about us?" I question curiously, wondering what she knows.

"You two are the hottest doctors in the hospital, you more so than Shepherd as you have that air of mystery around you. Plus, just between us, I like your hair better." She whispers jokingly, reaching up to tousle my hair.

"Thanks, but there is only one person I'd probably sleep with in that house, and that's O'Malley. You know he'd be a freak in the sheets." I reply, doing my best to smooth my hair down with a mock glare at Calliope.

"Ah, so you're gay? No, you're totally bi." She deducts, arching a perfect brow at me as my pager begins to beep. Seeing it's from Mer, I smile apologetically at my new friend and tell her we're on for tomorrow before jogging to find Mer in front of the elevator.

"Cris is sleeping with Burke." Mer says simply, making me turn on my heel and walk the other direction because A, I already knew that, and B, I don't want to think about it. I see them talking in the corner as I round the bend, walking back to She-Shepherd's patient, and follow her to find said woman.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Mer starts, garnering the attention of them both but only needing one. Mer tells She-Shepherd what she needed to and then goes to walk back to her patient when McAss says her name, getting a sharp glare from me in return.

We end up going to the O.R. early as we see the beginnings of heart failure in the twins, Montgomery as I am now going to call her, I scrub in with Mer. I watch Montgomery use a thin blade to let her in laparoscopically and wait for things to take a wrong turn. My gorgeous soulmate asks Mer if she's okay with very little venom in her voice, as if she actually cares.

We manage to finish the operation without any complications and I follow Mer and Montgomery back to speak with the patient once she woke up. I stand in the doorway as said patient tells Montgomery that she doesn't want Mer there anymore as she reminds her of her husband's mistress. I make a move to step in but my soulmate shocks me, more than finding out she's married that is.

"No, no, I don't understand." She states, sliding forward with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Well, she's sleeping with your husband right?" Oh Merlin, why would you say that.

"Ms. Phillips, I lack Dr. Grey's class and patients, so let me set the record straight. My husband didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him. So the wronged woman here-Dr. Grey. So, I think you owe her one hell of an apology." Montgomery explains slowly, a small smile on her face as she brushes past me. I nod to Mer before jogging to speak with the redhead, curious as to why she defended Mer.

"Dr. Montgomery, can we talk for a second?" I ask softly, hoping she'll say yes.

"Come to my office." She says after watching me for a second, heading down the hall and into a small box with only a couch and desk. She gracefully sits down on the couch and raises a brow at me as I shut the door behind us, sitting down beside her and running a hand through my hair.

"Why did you defend Mer?" I inquire gently, not wanting to go off on me when we just met.

"Because how I see it, Derek is at fault for her pain, and I'm at fault for his. Despite what Dr. Grey might believe, I didn't come here to get Derek back, not after what I did. I mean, if it happened I would have loved him as much as before, but seeing the way he looked at her? I knew I had no chance." She murmurs quietly, her blue eyes locked on mine as she speaks.

"Why do you have an office here?" She laughs, as I guess she didn't expect that to be my next question, and tucks a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear.

"I accepted the position here, I'm the new Head of Neonatal Surgery and OB/GYN here." She explains, finally smiling up at me.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace, I hope you find what you're looking for." I reply smoothly, giving her what Mer calls my 'panty dropper' smirk. Apparently it works because she's still smiling but I note the light blush to her cheeks.

"What about you?" She asks, arching a perfectly plucked brow.

"What about me, Dr. Montgomery?"

"Why are you here?" I chuckle softly, and shake my head.

"I don't know yet, I'm figuring it out as I go," I admit, standing up as I got what I came for, "Good luck with Derek." I smile once more before leaving her office, taking a deep breath to stall my internal panic as I walk to the lounge. I shrug off my coat before grabbing my bag and heading home, my mind filled with thoughts of the beautiful new doctor.

I stop to grab a beer as I stumble up the steps, not sure of today nor tomorrow, but knowing that I have finally found my soulmate and I will do everything I can to make her mine.


	11. Ep 2 (S2)

"It's not us, it's them and their stupid boy...penises. They didn't tell me they had a wife." I hold Mer's hair back as she says she may be sick again, but turns out to be a false a alarm. I roll my eyes as she continues to blame boy penises, nodding to Iz and George as they walk in to get ready. I hop off the floor and brush my teeth before going to get dressed. I head in with them today and resist the urge to growl when I see McAss waiting for Mer, but she shakes her head, deciding to deal with him on her own.

"Stop, you're stalking me, stop it." She announces clearly, not giving him a second glance as we walk inside. I ignore their conversation as I walk in, chuckling as Burke reschedules McAss's surgery. I'm paged outside the E.R. entrance where we have a head on collision.

"Male, 55, victim of a head-on collision. GCS is 3. Depressed skull fracture. Multiple internal injuries. ACLS protocol started, but was vein blew so we've been pushing meds down the tube. PEA on arrival." The paramedic informs quickly, walking with us as we wheel him in.

"How long he been down?" I ask quickly, pushing through the doors to get the patient inside.

"Been doing C.P.R. for almost twenty minutes. Took fire almost twenty to get him out of the car, he's pretty much gone." I roll my eyes and turn to George.

"No, he's not gone until we say so, keep going. O'Malley, get him into a bay and save him." I order, glaring at him sharply when he tries to protest, jogging over to the second ambulance. I leave them to go see Mer and George to see them keep shocking the guy before running back. I follow the next guy in with Stevens while paging Burke. Nurse Tyler pulls Bailey and I aside to point at a ginger who is apparently packed, guess that means full of drugs in this place?

I decide to go check up on Richard but that seems to be the wrong thing to do as McAss is in there with him. I go to say something but then Adele kind of cuts me off.

"What makes you think he wants to be discharged," She asks, staring dead at her husband, "Derek, don't you know this hospital will crumble unless Richard's here holding up the walls?"

"Adele, you're supposed to be in the Virgin Islands." Richard states, giving McAss a look as he turns to face his wife.

"You are in five kinds of trouble Mr. Man," She claims, leaning down to kiss his cheek, "You have brain surgery and didn't tell me?"

"It was just a small procedure." Richard mutters, doing his best to defend himself.

"It was brain surgery!" Adele exclaims, shaking her head at me, "Why did you not call me? I thought you were a good boy, Harry."

"I was sworn to secrecy, Aunt Adele." I smile, leaning down to give the woman a quick hug. Even as a doctor she still treats me like her kid.

"How did you find-" Rich starts, then glares at Shepherd, "You called my wife?"

"You called mine." He replies, glancing up when Dr. Montgomery walks in.

"I thought I saw a fabulous looking woman walk by." She jokes, a smile on her face as she hugs Adele as well.

"Addison, yes see, I told Richard you two would get back together." Well, you're wrong on that front.

"Ah, actually, we're not. We're actually getting a divorce." She replies, not looking at her husband when she says it. I sneak a peek at McAss who is clearly surprised by that but makes no comment.

"Good to see you, Adele, keep him in line." He murmurs, leaving Montgomery and I to walk out on our own.

"You know, I don't think he was expecting that." I state casually, glancing down at her.

"Doesn't matter, it's happening either way. By the way, care to have lunch later? I don't know many people here." She comments quietly as we pass by the nurse's station.

"I'll do you one better, you can join my friend and I for lunch outside, as it's rare that it's not raining. I'll come get you around one-ish" I offer with a smirk, texting Calliope about our extra for lunch as I head to the car crash victims.

I look in on Karev doing the X-Ray on the kid, Scott I think, and listen to him talk about his dad. Apparently the kid's father has a lot of anger issues and that may be what caused the crash. I check in on the mother as well, listening to her recount what happened, wondering how she's feeling minus being in a car crash. I see a yellowing bruise as Cris lifts up the mother's shirt, my assumptions about how angry the husband really is confirmed. Next, is going with Mer and the drug swallower to get an M.R.I

"You know, Mr. Hubble, you might make things easier on yourself if you just tell us what you've ingested. We'll know anyway, once we see your films." I insist quietly as the elevator doors slide shut.

"You have the most beautiful feature, delicate, almost porcelain." The patient claims, not seeing Mer try to stifle her laughter behind him.

"Mr. Hubble, whatever you've ingested could kill you. Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's got you plugged up inside?" I try once more, hoping for a better answer.

"It, um, might offend you." What, did you eat my favorite toy?

"Is it drugs?" I guess, not too sure if this guy fits the usual drug swallower description.

"It's not drugs, I promise." I nod slowly, sharing a look with Mer as the doors slide open, and help her wheel him down to the room. Once we get the scans the radiologist confirms at least ten balloons of drugs, cocaine by his guess. Rolling my eyes as I'm paged, I quickly run to find Bailey looking over the mother and son's x-rays with Cris and Karev.

"Scott Seibert, 18. No fractions or internal bleeding, pretty lucky in my opinion." Karev presents, crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"What do you recommend?" I ask, glancing at the mother's this time, wincing as I feel the phantom pains of some of her injuries. Guess we're a lot alike in regards to abusive family. I ignore Bailey's exclamation of 'damn' and bite the inside of my cheek thoughtfully.

"Lea Seibert, 43. Multiple healed fractures on her clavicle and humerus, as well as third and fourth rib." Cris states, pointing out the ribs for Bailey.

"She's either a bull rider or abused." Bailey mutters, peering closely at the humerus and clavicle.

"Kid said the accident was road rage. Old man got cut off in traffic, went ballistic." Karev supplies, only adding to what we already think. I go to leave them to go over the rest when Mer walks in with Hubble's scans.

"It's drugs."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. One burst and he's dead in five minutes, so what do we do?" Bailey asks, studying the man's scans with a look of disdain.

"Run his bowel, that means remove all 36 feet from his body cavity, hand search for the balloons, and then cut them out." Cris recites, almost like a human textbook.

"Grey, book an O.R. Yang, Black, you're in. I'll need all the hands I can get." Bailey orders, getting ready to leave when I note Karev moving closer to the screens.

"Are we sure they're balloons?" He asks, leaning forward and squinting his eyes.

"You believe they're not?" I inquire, walking beside him and using my gift again. Goddamn, Karev's right, they're definitely not balloons.

"I don't think so," Said intern starts, pointing to one, "This one has a face." Bailey dims the light and it appears that all of them have a face, Bailey getting it first.

"I'll be damned. They're Judys." She affirmed, her voice holding an air of disbelief this time.

"Judys?" I repeat, assuming they're an American thing as I have no idea what they hell a Judy is.

"He swallowed the heads of ten Judy dolls." Damn, that is definitely an American thing. I follow the interns to the front desk and lean against a wall as Cris tells us she used to dissect Judy Dolls, something that doesn't really surprise me at this point.

"Sounds like there's a sick and twisted story behind this." Deciding that I don't want to hear said story, I go down to Montgomery's office to see she's working on files. She looks up when I knock on the door and a small smile appears on her red lips.

"Hello Dr. Black, I'm assuming we're still on for lunch?" At my nod her smile grows and she rolls back from her desk before standing up. We walk down to the cafe and some food before heading outside to join Calliope at our table from yesterday. Calliope smiles as I pull out Dr. Montgomery's chair, a knowing look in her eye as I plop down in my own chair.

"Calliope, meet Addison Montgomery. Dr. Montgomery, meet Calliope Torres, she's the Head of Ortho." I explain happily, ignoring the other doctors and nurses as they stare at us openly.

"It's just Callie, the only people who call me Calliope are my father and apparently Hadrien." The Latina corrects, winking over at me and slides me a sandwich and a salad identical to hers towards Dr. Montgomery. I nod my thanks and run a hand through my hair slowly, raising a brow at the two ladies.

"Either of you hear about the guy who swallowed the heads of Judy dolls?" I inquire with a smirk, watching them both lean forward curiously, so I tell the story. I see Calliope cringe slightly and Dr. Montgomery chuckle once I'm done with the retelling, the redhead peering over at me with a smirk of her own.

"That is all kinds of wrong." Calliope mumbles, sipping her coffee with a grimace.

"You're not wrong, but everyone has something wrong with them." I remind, finishing my sandwich and checking my pager to make sure I'm not needed yet.

"What about you, what's wrong with you?" Dr. Montgomery questions, that smirk of hers so like my own.

"Hero-complex, gotta save everyone." I admit, watching as the redhead opens her mouth to reply when her pager goes off.

"Well, I have to run but thank you for lunch. Dr. Black." She says as she gets up, shooting a smile at Calliope as she leaves.

"Dr. Montgomery." I drawl, watching her go with a sigh, before turning to face Calliope.

"Dude, she likes you. She practically eye-fucked you the entire time, and the way she said your name, damn. It _oozed_ lust and sex appeal, not that you were any different." She laughed, fixing me with a curious gaze.

"She is getting divorced, there is nothing going on between us except friendship seeing as how I have very few friends and she's new to Seattle." I argue, downing my cold coffee and making a mental note to grab another before surgery.

"Okay, but we need to go out for drinks one night, it'd be fun." The Latina insists, getting up and leaving before I can even object. I get up and toss my trash away before going to join in on Mr. Hubble's bowel obstruction. I scrub in quickly and help them remove the heads, wondering how a person does this to themselves.

Burke makes the interns scrub out leaving Bailey and I to finish up here, the closing much more easy than the removal of heads. I close up Mr. Hubble for Bailey and then scrub out, stopping by to check on the abusive father before heading home. I was going take the elevator but when I see McAss and Dr. Montgomery on it, I decide to just take the stairs. A+ for fitness and all that shit.

Seeing as how the interns are still here and I came in with Mer, I slip into an alleyway and apparate straight into the living room. I think about lunch with Calliope and Dr. Montgomery as I stagger into the bathroom for a shower. Maybe really hot water will solve my problems.


	12. Ep 3 (S2)

Mer wakes me up for the worst thing in the entirety of the world, jogging. On the first day I have an afternoon shift, but since I love her and all that I get up and put on some shorts to jog with the Twisted Sisters. I keep up with them easily as I'm probably in better shape and laugh as Cris falls behind.

"Oh you're stupid, oh God. You're stupid, evil, sadistic, and I wanna kill you." She grumbles, doing her best to catch up with us.

"Endorphins are good, they're mood elevators. This is supposed to make us feel better." Mer states, jogging in circles around Cris as she stops to take a breather.

"Oh fuck, do you feel better?" Cris gasps out, glaring up at both of us.

"I'm stupid." Mer replies simply, continuing to jog like an idiot.

"Slutty mistress." I chuckle softly and stretch out my muscles, popping my fingers and back with a groan.

"Pregnant whore." She shoots back, still running for some reason.

"Sleeping with our bosses was a great idea." Cris mutters, leaning forward with her hands on her knees as Mer finally stops. I block them out as they talk about what's ruined for them, flopping onto the grass beside Cris, already regretting waking up this morning.

An hour later I'm walking into work with the interns, passing by Iz and Karev who are gigging in the hallway. I walk with them to their pre-rounds as I have nothing better to do and listen to them talk about Karev.

"You guys are wrong about him, alright. Once you get to know him, he's really sweet." Iz admits, tying up her hair with a sigh.

"He's Alex." I agree with George and go to comment when said intern glances back at us.

"Hey Grey, Izzie was telling me you have tapes of your mom performing surgery. I'd kill to see the Ellis Grey in action." So would literally anyone else.

"Hey, maybe you can come over tonight and we can all watch it together?" Iz offers, not even asking the rest of us.

"Oh yeah, if this was a hell dimension." Mer mutters making me chuckle as I finally split away from them. I enter the elevator with McAss and stand as far as I can, the doors about to slide shut when Richard steps in wearing a hat to cover his bandages.

"Nice hat." McAss comments, wearing that smirk I've come to hate.

"Shut up, I'm going back to work." Richard states, glaring at Shepherd, "I've been sitting at home for a week watching Oprah give things away on TV. _Oprah_ , Derek! You clear me now or I'll hurt you." I'd pay to see that.

"If you want me to clear you so soon, maybe you should've thought about that before you gave chief to Burke and invited Satan to Seattle." McAss retorts, causing Richard to look at me and ask about Satan as the doors open for Dr. Montgomery to step in.

"Good morning, Richard, like the hat." Red greets happily, tapping the brim with a smirk.

"Satan speaks." McAss mutters, glaring at the elevator doors as if that will make us go faster.

"Actually, I prefer to be called The Ruler of All That Is Evil, but I'll answer to Satan." She replies casually, sipping her coffee as I chuckle in my corner, nodding my hello to her with a small smile. I step out at the next stop and head up to speak with Kelly Roche, my first patient of the day. I explain everything about the procedure, ignoring the persistent blushing as I answer her questions, also ignoring Cris as she presents.

"Any questions?" Bailey asks gently, smiling slightly down at the young woman.

"Oh, Dr. Bl.." She starts as her face turns red, "Dr. Black explained everything. He was very, uh, helpful. He gave me some literat-sorry." Her face almost fire engine red.

"Don't be, half the patients that come here have the hots for Black." Karev stage whispers, looking up at me with a smirk.

"Dr. Karev." Bailey admonishes as I roll my eyes good naturedly.

"What, it's true." The arse mumbles as I walk out, brushing past Iz with a nod. I jog down to the Pit when I'm paged and freeze alongside Mer when I recognize the voice that's screaming. This cannot be fucking happening.

"Yang, patient's name?" Bailey demands, calling out over Ellis's yelling.

"Ellis Grey." I supply, ignoring her screaming as I was subject to it numerous times during my internship. I follow Mer into the locker room once they get her mother in a room of her own, banging my head against one of them when I hear the interns outside that Bailey is so wonderfully keeping out.

"Hey Meredith, you know, um, my great grandmother died from Alzheimer's." Cris states, making me look over and give her the 'are you fucking stupid' look, before turning back to Mer. I watch her closely as Bailey distrbutes the interns elsewhere, Iz getting the worst one as she has to work with Dr. Montgomery and McAss.

"George, take care of Dr. Grey." I glance up to see the puppy try to walk in but then he realizes she means Ellis, not Mer, and runs off. Bailey steps inside and fixes me with a cool look as I stand in front of Mer semi-protectively.

"Is she able to work today," the smaller woman asks, ignoring Mer's declaration of 'yes, I'm fine', "Cause I'd understand if you wanted to be with your-" That's where I hold up my hand and shake my head with a chuckle.

"She's fine, her and Ellis didn't have the best of relationships before her diagnosis, and it didn't get better after." I answer, turning my head to look at Mer.

"Good, then you're on scut." I take that as my cue to leave so I slip out of the locker room, letting Mer deal with Bailey. I text Calliope with lunch details as I head for Ellis, knowing this is yet another thing i'm going to regret today. I see her trying to wrestle a file from George's hands as she calls him 'Thatch', cluing me in to where she's at right now.

"Dr. O'Malley, I'll take over from here." I state clearly, motioning to the door for him to leave.

"Black, what are you doing here? You have pre-rounds to complete and labs to fetch!" The daft bint exclaims, glaring at her file. I see Mer standing at the door, just watching us, and that's absolutely grand. I manage to get what I need with a hell of a lot of trouble and watch as Mer goes to talk with McAss, most likely fishing for something to do.

I stick around Ellis's room as George comes back to get more data, her yelling increasing as she throws something at George. I note Mer ducking into Kelly Roche's room, and then see Richard talking to George for a moment. I watch George come back with Karev, having the douche do the exam as Ellis won't let George touch her. Now that I think about it, he does kind of look like Thatcher Grey, when he was younger of course.

I decide to go talk with Dr. Montgomery for a distraction and see her watching a baby in a glass case forlornly. I grab Iz's wrist as she passes and take the case file with a nod, stepping into talk with Red.

"She's got a good grip." I comment softly, handing the file over with a sigh.

"Derek said he couldn't operate, that she wouldn't survive the surgery. I need to tell Dr. Stevens to get reassigned as we won't be operating." She mutters, her eyes never leaving the preemie as she speaks.

"Do you think he's right?" I ask gently, bringing my hand up to rub her shoulder in what I hope is a comforting manner while also sending some healing magic through Dr. Montgomery and to the baby, hoping it will help.

"She's too far gone." I take a deep breath before leaning down to kiss the top of her head and then leaving, hoping that's the right thing to do. I get a page from Iz that Cris collapsed during Burke's surgery and take off in a run, the sound of heels slapping the tiles right behind me. I sprint through the halls and push past people as I go, bursting into the room with Dr. Montgomery behind me.

"Cris, you gotta stay awake." I scrub in with them when they wheel her into an O.R., not leaving her side until it's finished. She's family, and I'd do anything for family. I tap into my slightly more dead side, a perk of being the Master of Death I assume, and note that her light isn't dying out. That means she's fighting and that's all that matters. I see Mer try to enter the room but Bailey seems to have noticed as well, going to stop her before Mer manages to step inside.

I hear Mer ask about our jog this morning, and then Bailey joke about tackling Mer but it doesn't exactly lighten the mood. As soon as the surgery's over I head to see the baby again, grabbing two lattes along the way. When I walk in I hear McAss mention the fact that she's stronger since this morning and take that as a sign my magic worked, and be thankful that he may operate. Dr. Montgomery looks up at me with a soft smile and strides over to envelope me in a tight hug.

"She might make it." She whispers in my ear, letting go after a minute, taking the coffee with a grateful smile. I ignore McAss's curious stare and turn to look at the baby, hoping that she makes it through the night.

"By the way Dr. Montgomery, Calliope wants to go out for drinks one night, not sure when though. See if you can get us out of it." I inform quietly, my smile matching hers as I leave the ex-couple to talk. I stop in the stairwell to take a breather before going to Cris's post-op room to relieve Bailey.

"What happened?" She asks quietly, opening her eyes once Bailey leaves the room.

"You had an extra uterine pregnancy. Your left fallopian tube burst, and Dr. Montgomery did everything she could, but she couldn't save the tube." I answer, watching as she exhales the breath she must have been holding and closes her eyes once again. I have a nurse bring me my charts to finish as I watch over Cris, wondering what she's dreaming of. I think about Ellis, and of her affair with Richard, and about the fact she might have liver cancer on top of Alzheimer's.

I head out when Iz comes to relieve me, seeing Mer crying and getting ready to go over there when I see McAss behind her. I watch as she gets up to speak with him, and then as she briefly kisses him before walking away. I get home quickly, probably breaking a few speed limits, and head inside. I take the steps two at a time as I feel myself slowly start to break down, my emotions getting the better of me, and end up punching the wall before leaning against it.

If I had paid more attention to my friends then I could've saved Cris a surgery, I could've kept her child alive if she wanted me to. I crawl beside my bed and pull up one of the floorboards to grab a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey with a sigh. Tonight, is a night for forgetting.


	13. Ep 4 (S2)

I wake up on the floor, the bottle of liquor empty and lying on the floor beside me. I go through my day with an intense headache in a bitchy attitude and do my damndest to avoid Calliope and Dr. Montgomery. After work and much insistence from Cris, we all go to Joe's. I watch Karev play darts while I nurse my beer, blocking out the others. I follow Mer's gaze to see McAss walk in and sit down next to Bailey, something the smaller woman does not like apparently.

I head back to the hospital around midnight to monitor both Cris and Ellis, the last one for Mer only, when I'm paged for a case. I meet Bailey, Mer, and George in the patient's room and note that she seems pretty popular, what with all the nurses crowded around her until Bailey speaks. I listen to Iz present and spin around when I see Cris walk in still hooked up to an I.V. with a chuckle, going with them to see her.

I lean against the wall and note the mother sitting on the couch, making snide comments under her breath. I go to leave but Cris pulls me back by my sleeve and down to her level.

"Had, you cannot leave me alone with her. I'm flying over the cuckoo's nest here, you gotta save me." She pleads, glancing over to her mother after a second.

"Would if I could, but I don't want Bailey on my arse any more than you would." I reply, leaning down to kiss her cheek before going to my next stop, Ellis. I listen to George present and sigh when Ellis makes Mer leave, wanting to follow my sister but knowing better than to do so. I go to check on Cris but when I see Burke enter, I decide they're are better things to do, such as go to my next patient with Bailey and Mer.

I smile as the man teases Bailey with a smile, listening to them talk before leaving with them. I split from the ladies and head down the hall, only to spin on my heel to go the other way when I see Calliope and Dr. Montgomery. I round the corner and press my back against the wall, peeking after counting to 20 only to see them standing right there with matching raised brows.

"Are you avoiding us, Dr. Black?" Dr. Montgomery asks teasingly, her blue eyes locked on to me as I inch backwards.

"Of course not, Dr. Montgomery, I've been busy." I reply smoothly, looking for a quick exit.

"Too busy to even text us back apparently." Calliope mutters, crossing her arms under her chest with a sigh. My pager goes off and I thank Merlin with all I am, smiling at the ladies apologetically.

"Sorry, gotta run. Calliope, Red." I state, nodding once before taking off in a run towards x-ray to go over Jeremiah's with Bailey and Mer. We go over a plan when Red walks in, offering her services with a small smirk in my direction. I smirk back, ignoring both Bailey and Mer as they stare at us, probably assuming the worst at this point.

I watch her go, something I both love and hate, and then head to check on Ellis. I'm surprised to see Mer there and not hear screaming but when I look inside I get my answer, Tyler coming in behind me as equally confused as I was.

"Where the hell is Ellis?" I mutter, turning to nurse with a raised brow, hoping he knows where Mer's mother is. I have George go find Ellis and she apparently ended up looking at an M.R.I. with Karev. How she got there I'll never fucking know. I stop by the coffee cart for my usual plus Dr. Montgomery's and head up to Jeremiah's room. I hand it to her once they get done talking, and let her know I'll be down for lunch later on

Turns out I was wrong as I'm asked to scrub in with Jeremiah, only for it to go south. At least since Red's here they can't tell me I ditched them. Bailey starts C.P.R., letting Mer take over before finally going back to it herself, not ready to call it til Red steps in. I scrub out and leave the room as they bag her first patient, letting Dr. Montgomery talk to her instead, choosing to check on in Cris.

When I walk in I see the others cowering against the wall as Cris finally breaks down. I can't help but chuckle when she demands to be sedated, relating to that a bit too much. I see Bailey making a call as I leave, presumably about Jeremiah, and sigh deeply. I head home with the others, minus Iz as she's on a date thing with Karev, and go straight to bed. Ready to forget the day and figure out how I am gonna avoid my soulmate tomorrow.


	14. Ep 5 (S2)

The next morning is hell. I feel like shit and everything hurts, but fuck it I am going to work. I sluggishly get dressed and just apparate to my usual alleyway, not in the mood to drive or speak to the others. I head to my first case of the day and ignore Mer's gaze as I walk in. I listen to Cristina present but the sound of giggling kind of distracts everyone until Cris figures it out.

"Is that.."

"Porn." The wife supplies, not even looking up from her knitting. Bailey spins around and gapes at the TV.

"Porn, as in porn?"

"Alright, what are we watching?" Karev asks, a perverted grin on his face.

"Karev, go stand in the hall." Bailey demands before turning to face the patient, "Uh, Mr. & Mrs. Lamott, I'm sure you are really nice people, and what you do in the privacy of your own ... Look, we can't have porn in here. This is a hospital." I ignore the patient's reply as the ladies and I stare up at the screen, a particularly uncomfortable position on the screen.

"That does not look comfortable," Cris states as we all crane our necks to the left.

"Trust me, it's not." I reply casually, ignoring the way everyone including Bailey gapes at me before she dismisses us to the hall as well. Seeing as I am no longer an intern I go to grab my usual from the coffee cart, downing the entire cup before ordering another one to wake myself up. I jog down to the E.R. once I'm paged and walk in right behind Karev and George, ignoring the patient's rambling, more focused on the doctor presenting.

Paging Burke, I let the interns take the patient so I can go do something else. I stop as the lights flicker and then head to where the people are trying to pry the door open. I roll my eyes and shove them out of the way and pulling it open myself, same with the next one only to see the G.S.W. I just left. Of course the poor guy's stuck with the worst interns here. I move back Bailey tries to peer inside, Burke checking in on the patient.

I brush Dr. Montgomery, ignoring her smile and jogging off to the E.R. to help the minor stuff. I do a couple of stitches here and there, getting annoyed at the constant buzzing in my front pocket. I feel an intense pain in the back ofmy head as I finish up the last teenager, not expecting to suddenly fall to the ground with a flash of white light behind my eyes.

 **Time Skip**

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is red hair and then an angry Latina. I close my eyes once more until the lights are dimmed and then crane my neck to the side, taking in the faces of Dr. Montgomery and the interns.

"What happened?" I mutter, assuming that I'm still in the hospital.

"Well, other than the lack of food in your system, there's nothing wrong with you. So, I'm going to discharge you with the advice to eat real food, no more passing out." Bailey informs me quietly, fixing me with a pointed glare as I slide my feet out from under the covers. I shrug off the hospital gown, thankful for whoever left my boxers on, and grab my trousers. I end up just putting them and shoving the rest into my bag that someone must have grabbed from the lounge.

I brush past all the interns with a muttered 'see you at home' and head out into the rain. I apparate home, half surprised I didn't splinch myself, and straight into my bedroom. I do my best to ignore the thoughts of scarlet hair and the accompanying blue eyes, but in the end, she is the last thing on my mind.


	15. Ep 9 (S2)

Avoiding your soulmate is hard. I get up at four to avoid Iz and head to the hospital to bury myself in my work. I work robotically doing sutures, splints, and whatever else I'm needed for until I'm paged elsewhere. I take my break around noon, grabbing my fifth cup of coffee since I came in and then going back to the Pit when I'm suddenly pulled into an office, Dr. Montgomery's office to be precise. I'm shoved up against the wall by an angry redhead who glares at me fiercely, her arms folded under her chest.

"What the hell is your problem? I mean, Callie wanted to give up on you after the first five lunches you skipped but no, I wanted you there so she kept trying. So what the hell?" Dr. Montgomery fumes, her blue eyes alight with anger and a bit of hurt.

"Then you should've let her, not like I matter much anyway." I spit back, running a hand through my hair with a frustrated sigh.

"That's not what friends do, Hadrien!" She shouts, slapping my shoulder lightly. I take my chance with her close and swap our positions, pressing her against the door with my body and holding her hands above her head with one of my own.

"We can't be friends." I mutter, hoping she gets my hint as I peer deeply into her eyes, part of me loving the flush on her chest and the way her breathing quickens. I look to my left, anywhere but at her, and see my mother this time. Been forever since I've talked with her.

"Harry, my sweet boy, do not ruin this. She's your soulmate, just apologize." She urges, disappearing soon after as always. I take a slow breath and let go of Dr. Montgomery with a muttered curse.

"I'm sorry, do you think all three of us can talk here later?" I ask softly, not daring to meet her eyes for fear of seeing what lies in those icy blue pools.

"My shift ends at noon, so does Callie's. We were going to go get a drink but it seems Joe is at your place, so we'll drink here. Don't be late, Hadrien." She murmurs, slipping out of the door before I even have the chance to thank her. I take a deep breath to calm myself down before going back to the Pit to take the cases that no one wants, anything to keep my mind off what I just did.

Noon comes all to quickly, I stop by the coffee cart for the others as well as myselfbefore walking down to Dr. Montgomery's office, my mind screaming at me to run the other way. I knock on the door with my free hand and as soon as it's open there's an angry Latina in my arms, making me almost thankful that Joshua made me do all those stupid balance exercises with him. Calliope pulls me back into Dr. Montgomery's office and shoves me into an armchair after she takes the coffee.

"Thanks for the caffeine, but I'm still pissed at you." Calliope mumbles, glaring at me from her position beside the redhead who won't look at me. Great.

"I wanted to apologize, I have been avoiding you guys," I admit soft, ignoring Calliope's snort, "I didn't want to snap on you guys, as I've been stressed about work, and I'm being asked to come home, but that's not an excuse, so I'm sorry."

"You know, a friend will listen when you need talk, you ass," Callie mutters, turning to Dr. Montgomery with a raised brow, "So do we forgive him?" I glance up from the section of carpet I was staring at and into her eyes, hoping she can see how I feel

"Yeah, we forgive him," She grumbles, reachinging over to swat my shoulder, "But if you ever do this again, we will kill you." I smile slightly as I feel my headache start to lessen, all the pieces coming together. Why I've fainted, why I'm sick, in constant pain. It's because I was ignoring my other half. I listen as they talk about their patients, not really contributing as mine definitely aren't as good as theirs.

"Hey, I gotta get going, I'm supposed to be meeting my family at the airport in twenty minutes." Callie states, shooting a look at Dr. Montgomery as she walks out.

"So, um, I assume you want to get back to the misfits." Dr. Montgomery hums, looking at me with a tilt of her head and a slight smile.

"Not really, I've been hiding in my room mostly. I don't want them asking what's wrong, when I can't tell them." I reply, running a hand through my hair slowly.

"Why can't you tell them?" I chuckle and shake my head slowly, moving over to sit beside her on the couch.

"They wouldn't understand." I state, rubbing my face tiredly, still feeling exhausted after everything. Maybe I shouldn't work three shifts in a row, sounds unhealthy.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You can ask, I may not answer." I admit, leaning back against the couch with a sigh.

"What would they not understand?" Man, she's going for those hard questions.

"My past mostly, Mer knows me from my intern days but she doesn't know anything before that." I answer vaguely, hoping she doesn't want me to expand on it.

"Then tell them to politely leave you alone, or impolitely." She offers, sipping her drink slowly, my eyes catching the red imprint of her lips atop the white lid.

"I'd rather just ignore them, kind of like my problems." I retort, not noticing how bad that sounds until it leaves my mouth.

"Since you don't want to go home, and I have two friends here, why don't we do something?" She offers, smiling at me before starting to ramble, "Or we could just go home and I'll see you tomorrow, I mean, we don't have to do anything."

"What do you have in mind?" I question with a smirk, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees.

"Go to my hotel room and watch movies?" Dr. Montgomery suggests, the way she's biting her lip more distracting than anything.

"Why, are you trying to get me in your bed, Doctor?" I tease, leaning over to bump shoulders with the redhead, laughing as she blushes as red as he hair.

"Of course not, Dr. Black, that'd be highly inappropriate." She retorts, mirth shining through the earlier embarrassment.

"Well then, let's go." I help her off the catch with little effort and follow her out of her office, stopping by the lounge to grab my bag. We step out into the cool night air over to a ruby red Ferrari, something that doesn't surprise me. The drive to her hotel is filled with stolen glances when I think she's not looking and a comfortable silence.

When we actually get to the hotel it's as lavish as I expect Dr. Montgomery would like, not that I expected anything less for an heiress that is. I sit precariously on the edge of her bed as she orders room service, hoping she chooses alcohol as I believe that I'll need it tonight.

"Food will be up soon, you like cheeseburgers?" I glance up to see her pulling off her coat, my mouth going dry as smooth, pale skin is revealed to my eyes. Shaking my head when I see her smirk, I smile up at her, one of the more real ones.

"I like burgers, didn't take you for a fan of them though." I joke, making a jab at her rich upbringing.

"I like them better than rabbit food, but at least I eat." I roll my eyes at the obvious dig at my fainting spell a while back.

"Touche." I acquiesce, holding up my hands in surrender as I see her slip into the bathroom with a smile of her own. I send Mer a quick text to tell her I may be home late, no reply as she's probably pissed at me, and look up when I hear the door creak open. There in all her beauty is my soulmate wearing sweatpants and a Columbia hoodie, all makeup wiped away but it doesn't matter. She's still beautiful to me.

"I know, don't say anything, I know I look better with makeup." She mutters, not meeting my eyes as she flops onto her bed and pulls the sheets up.

"I think you look lovely, Dr. Montgomery, makeup or not." I murmur, fiddling with the strings of my leather jacket as I feel my cheeks heating up.

"Thank you, Hadrien, I appreciate that. By the way, you can call me Addison, you know." She states, patting the spot next to her and laughing softly as I awkwardly kick off my dress shoes before sliding into the bed beside her. I will myself to calm down and just sit with her as she puts on some movie I've never seen, my eyes more occupied with staring at her whenever she isn't looking.

I practically jump up when someone knocks on the door, Dr. -No, Addison laughing at me as she gets up to open the door. She returns with a cart that she puts at her side before handing me one of the trays and plopping back down in her spot. As we eat she asks me about my intern years, whether they were as eventful as Mer's or not, which is a definite 'no' as I didn't sleep with my Attending.

"So, what about before college? I know you're not from here by your accent but I don't know exactly when you came to the States." Addison inquires, looking up at me through lashes as she finishes her sandwich.

"I came here when I was 18, as in Scotland the legal age was 17 so I waited a year before moving." I start, leaning over her to grab a flute of champagne from the cart, "Before that I went to an exclusive boarding school in Scotland, probably the best thing that ever happened."

"You actually liked your boarding school?" Addison deadpans, the disbelief in her voice evident.

"Yeah, because eleven years prior my parents were murdered and I was left on my aunt's doorstep. They didn't like me very much as I was different from them, so going to a school far away where I only had to see them during the summer was a blessing to me." I explain slowly keeping my eyes on the TV as I tap the inside of my wrist, a grounding technique a MediWitch taught me years ago. I tap out the rhythm to my favorite songs as Addison sits silently beside me, probably trying to process what I've told her.

"What was your school like?" I chuckle, not knowing how to explain it without breaking the Statute, and fix her with my famous crooked smirk.

"I think it's my turn, isn't that how it is with your game, uh, Twenty Questions?" I raise a brow, laughing as she rolls her eyes with the most exaggeration I've ever seen.

"Fine, ask me the stupid question." She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly, almost reminding me of a small child.

"Favorite place you've ever been?" I ask, not having anything else that wouldn't reveal my hand on the top of my head. I watch as a small smile spreads across her face and she leans over to punch my shoulder lightly.

"So far, Seattle. There was nothing left for me in New York, but here, I met you and Callie. I've never had many friends, so finding two in one day was kind of a feat for me." She admits softly, a light blush on her cheeks as she does so.

"Oh c'mon, the gorgeous Addison Montgomery, not having many friends?" I tease, moving my hair from my eyes as her blush darkens so it's clearly visible even in the dim light of her hotel room.

"Yes, most people only saw a connection to my family, and once I made a name for myself they only wanted the fame that came with being my friend." I won't lie, that sounds a lot like my childhood.

"I can relate." I state simply, leaving it there for her to say something else if she'd like but not having to if she doesn't want to. I stay for two more movies and find out things I never would've known had I kept ignoring them. Her favorite color is obviously red, she loves pineapple and ham pizza, she hates oranges, and that's not all. I end up getting up to leave around midnight, not truly wanting to, but knowing that if I stayed I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself.

"Thank you for a wonderful Thanksgiving, Addison, I had a wonderful time. I'll see you tomorrow." I murmur, smiling at her as I slip my shoes back on and head out the door, inhaling deeply as I escape the scent that's purely _Addison._

I decide to just apparate to my room once I find an alleyway and end up right in front of Mer. She glares at me as I shrug off my jacket, grumbling softly as I pull her into a tight hug that I know she hates oh-so-much.

"I am sorry, I'm sorry for shutting you out." I whisper gently, letting her go after a second, only for her to start punching my chest with her tiny fists.

"You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were going into an episode and I would have to call Hermione again!" She yells, making me glad I had wards up around the room.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, Mer. I didn't know how bad it was til Callie hit me earlier. I didn't mean to drop again, it just happened. I guess finding my soulmate is married, Cris's miscarriage, and the thing with Shepherd all just kind of made me regress." I mumble by way of an explanation, hoping she doesn't make me elaborate on it.

"Where have you been, Hadrien? You missed Thanksgiving dinner, you left me alone with them!" Mer exclaims, swatting my shoulder angrily, finally remembering the fact I've been gone all day.

"I was with Addison, neither of us had any plans so we went to her hotel room." I defend, running a hand through my hair with a deep sigh.

'You had sex with her?! She isn't even fully divorced yet!" Mer shouts, hitting me again but on the opposite shoulder. I move back and hold up my hands to defend myself, unsure of why she keeps hitting me.

"I didn't say that, nothing happened but me apologizing to her!" I shout back, grabbing her hands as she goes for another hit.

"Fine, but you will tell me when it happens." She demands, mock glaring at me as she walks out. I roll my eyes as I finish undressing and flop back onto my bed, thinking about Addison as I close my eyes for the first time in about 28 hours.


	16. Ep 10 (S2)

I'm up at five to run, trying to get back into the habit, and back by six-thirty. I step into the kitchen as Iz is making breakfast and turn to George with a raised brow as he begins to sort his clothes at the table.

"Mate, we eat there." I state, pulling off my sweaty shirt before grabbing the last bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well, another sleepless night in Seattle." He complains, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Yeah, who was it this time? Hairy back guy?" Iz rolls her eyes, tossing me a piece a toast as she ogles my torso when she thinks I'm not looking.

"You know who I miss? Inappropriate facial hair guy. You know he did his own dishes?" Puppy comments, glancing up at me every so often as I sip my drink.

"Oh, tattooed ass guy made coffee!" I roll my eyes as I head to the steps, going to take a quick shower before getting dressed for work. I take my Lambo as I feel she doesn't get enough love and make it to work in record time, feeling better than I have in days.

I stop by the coffee cart for my usual, plus Addison's, and practically skip down to her office. I raise a brow as I see her hair pulled back for once before handing over her drink, smiling softly. She smiles gratefully as she sips and then holds up a copy of a contract, her contract I see as I lean forward a bit.

"Congratulations, Dr. Montgomery, glad to be working with you." I smirk, downing the rest of my drink before tossing it into her waste bin with ease.

"You as well, Dr. Black. By the way, we have quints coming in and I'll need your help as it's a pretty high risk pregnancy. C'mon, you can come meet the mother with me." She states, pulling me out of her office by the sleeve of my jacket. We head up to a private room where I shake hands with the mother and listen to Iz answer Addison's questions. I'm slightly shocked when I hear the mother already has triplets, not being able to imagine that pain at all.

Once we're done I have Addison text Callie about lunch and go outside to meet Mer and Cris. I plop down on the bench beside them and smirk, snagging Mer's coffee for a sip as she smacks my shoulder. I listen to them talk about Mer's one-night stands and Cris getting 'keyed before coffee' when I notice Mer's guy from this morning.

"Meredith?" The guy, Jake I think, asks with a bit of nervousness seeping into his voice.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" His name is totally not Jake then.

"I'm having a little problem." He mutters, my eyes drawn to the jacket he's holding in front of him.

"Actually, a big problem." He moves the jacket to the side making me chuckle as Cris practically introduces herself to the guy's dick. I end up helping them sneak the guy through the hospital and we almost have it when Bailey nabs them, leaving Mer to deal with the Nazi alone. I high-five Cris as we walk away, the other doctor trying not to burst out laughing.

I see Iz talking with the quints mother and touching the woman's stomach but as that is none of my business I just keep walking. I stop to watch Addison speak with McAss and Burke for a second, smiling as she leaves the second Burke does. I stop to grab another coffee, feeding my unhealthy addiction, checking my phone as I go. I have about an hour till lunch with the ladies so I stop by the Pit to take on a few cases while I wait, anything to keep myself busy and not think about the redhead.

After setting two splints, suturing, and even removing someone's dick from a Pringles can. That last one was a strange but I don't know why I'm surprised. Americans are quite strange indeed. Finishing my charts, I jog up to the cafe where they're waiting for me at our usual table, a tray of food for me and another coffee.

"Thanks love," I mutter, plopping down next to Addison and smirking, "I just removed some bloke's dick from a Pringles can." I laugh as Addison chokes on her coffee, Callie joining me as we attract attention from the others, including the interns.

"Give a girl some warning, Hadrien." Addison glares, reaching over to swat my shoulder in a Meredith-like manner.

"I've heard those words before, different setting though." I reply casually, full on laughing as Callie chokes this time. Addison joins me once she makes sure Callie's still breathing, her laugh as beautiful as she is.

"I didn't want to know that." Callie mumbles, taking a gulp of water before glaring at me as Addison just had. I finish my sandwich and go to ask if they've had any interesting cases when I'm suddenly paged. I get up and smile apologetically before sending Addison my signature smirk and a quick wink before jogging off, but not before hearing Callie's reply.

"Damn, girl, he ever look at me like I'd jump into bed immediately!" I chuckle as I run, sprinting down to the quints room. I end up meeting Addison there, who won't meet my eyes, and pull the blanket back to see that her placenta started to tear. I head up to the O.R. with them and scrub in quickly as we have more doctors coming in to help.

I see Mer watching Shepherd and can't help but sigh deeply, knowing that this won't end well. I help transport babies as they're delivered, marveling at how a woman could have five fetus' in her but just rack it up to the fact that women are hardcore. I assist Burke, as I minored with Peds, and do my best to help keep the baby stabilized. It's a long, grueling process but eventually the team manages to get each baby stabilized and to the NICU.

I stand outside the door and listen as each intern tries to determine which quint is the best, but it turns to bad-mouthing Karev when he walks in. I turn to Addison as she walks toward me, a soft-yet tired-smile on her face as she stops to lean against the wall.

"I need a drink." She mutters, massaging her scalp with her eyes clenched shut.

"I don't think that's the best idea, as it seems you have a headache and that you are on call for the rest of the night." I point out, motioning for her to follow me as the interns get up to leave. I buy her a bottle of water from the cart before taking her to an on-call room, shrugging off my coat and flopping onto a bed.

"Get some sleep, you're gonna need." I say, pointing to the bed across from me with a smirk. I roll over onto my back but watch as she removes her own coat without hesitation, sliding into the bed with a grateful smile.

"Goodnight, Hadrien."

"Goodnight, Addison."


	17. Apologies

Alright so I really hate where this story has gone so I'm currently rewriting it. The pairing has changed and so has Harry, and a lot of the plot is different. I'm trying to make the story a little less fast-paced so on that note, I am sorry if you enjoy the story. I have already posted 2 chapters on my Archiveofourown account so if you wish to read it over there my name is your_fave_transboy


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a hot minute lmao. I read some reviews and despite one or two bein' a bit negative they were mainly asking for this to continue. Now, Idk how many of you have read my other story on here, _A Drakon' s Destiny_ , but it actually takes top priority since it is a bigger hit on other sites and closest to being finished.

Of the rewrite for this story I have a few chapters prewritten, but once I finish ADD I will focus more on this and another fanfic. I am not abandoning this story. A lot of it will be the same such as the flirting and dialogue, but it will be in third person now and the pairing has changed to incorporate Mark because I love him, making it Harry/Addison/Mark. If you've made it this far, thank you for your patience and just know that I will update this within the next 3-4 months, I solemnly swear.

TJ


End file.
